Tidus of SeeD
by AntithesisofanAntihero
Summary: One of my better stories, this one focuses on the relationship between Tidus and Yuna, among the cast of FFX, in the world of Final Fantasy 8. Minor language, but rare. Chapter 15 is up! Read and Review Please!
1. Jecht's Reluctance

Tidus of SeeD  
  
This is an Alternate Universe Fanfiction, based on Final Fantasy VIII and X. It includes Final Fantasy X characters in the Final Fantasy VIII universe. Square Enix owns the rights to the games, and this is an unofficial storyline.  
  
Keep in mind that the world of FFVIII is different from the game. I altered it to fit the storyline, respectively.  
  
Chapter one: Jecht's Reluctance  
  
Mattius2k04: Welcome one and all to my first ever Fanfiction.net story, and something I spent my whole Christmas vacation writing! Now, if any of you complain, write down your name, number, city and street address and my assassins will get right to you. In other words, don't complain! I slaved at the computer for days for you people! No enjoy it or my pet tiger will eat you! Random Person: But you don't have a tiger! Mattius2k04: Hey guess what? You are in my story! Guess what? In my story, I have a tiger! So blah! *Tiger eats random person* Anyone else got a complaint? Audience: ..*clapping* Enjoy!  
  
He never really knew why he was sitting here, thinking about the same thing over and over. He had made his decision long ago to go to Balamb Garden, but for some reason he was nervous. Balamb Garden was a military school, notorious for training the best mercenaries. The current headmaster, headmaster Cid, had welcomed him with open arms, especially after an entry test score of 87%. The teachers were cool, too. Tidus only knew one though, but he'd heard of the others. Squall Leonhart was the teacher for Gunblade Usage 101. His class was always the most popular, and Squall was, needless to say, a very powerful swordsman.  
  
"I know it's gonna be hard man, but you gotta do it sometime, ya?" spoke his friend, Wakka. "Listen Tidus, we can both go to Balamb. The teachers there are awesome man, and don't forget the chicks!" he laughed, his overly loud, obnoxious laugh. Wakka was a tall, proud man, white-skinned, with flamboyant orange hair gelled into a large cowlick at the front. He was always wearing his blue bandana over his forehead. He was also heavily muscled, from constant toning at the gym.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Tidus stood up and stretched, his arms reaching high. Tidus was a young man of 17 years old, about average in height, with dirty- blonde hair and a slight tan from his constant training runs around his home, a suburban, quiet little home. He was wearing his trademark clothing, a black-leather overall set, one pant leg a foot longer than the other, but still only reaching halfway past his knee. One arm, covered in a mishmash of articulated clothing and ending with a gauntleted hand, was the arm Tidus used for a sword. The other one was a simple yellow t-shirt sleeve, reaching just past his first muscles. His torso and upper stomach showed, barely, and as Tidus commented, "got the chicks going wild." "But when should we go?"  
  
"Soon as possible!" Wakka laughed again, and his eyes lit up. "Those university girls aren't gonna wait for us!"  
  
"Sure they will. Everyone waits for me, didn't you know?" Tidus laughed, ruffling Wakka's hair up. Wakka retaliated with a soft knock to Tidus's stomach, which, unfortunately, wasn't too soft. Tidus stumbled over backwards and fell to the ground kicking up some dust.  
  
"Hey, careful!" Tidus cried. "You're stronger than you think you are!"  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be fast, ya?" Wakka laughed. "You can't even dodge a playful punch!" His heavy Jamaican accent was always noticeable, even when he tried to hide it.  
  
"I guess that means with my speed, and your strength, we could beat anyone!" Tidus laughed. "So long as you don't hurt me in the process."  
  
"Relax dude, I'm not gonna hit you. On purpose, anyways!" Wakka reassured Tidus, extending his hand to help lift him up.  
  
"I guess we'll start tomorrow. Better pack my bags." Tidus sighed. He always hated packing, because he always had to unpack. "I hate packing."  
  
The next day, after Tidus and Wakka had finished packing their bags, they found themselves in quite a situation.  
  
"You didn't buy the train tickets?!" Tidus cried, throwing his arms up.  
  
"Sorry kid, I told ya, I'm not doing your shit for you anymore. You're a big boy, YOU go do 'em." Replied his father. Jecht, a man resembling a darker, long and brown-haired Tidus, was recovering from a hangover from yet another night of drunken rage. "I'm not gonna say this again: get goin' or I'm makin' you stay home for another month!"  
  
Tidus grit his teeth and walked away, letting go of a shout of disapproval.  
  
"And get me an aspirin, boy!" Yelled his father.  
  
"Do it yourself, old man!" Tidus retaliated. "If you aren't even gonna do this for me, I'm sure as hell not doing it for you!" Jecht retaliated with a gruff snort, and sounds of movement could be heard as he got out of his bed, shuffling towards the kitchen.  
  
"Tidus, please just get your father something. He had a rough night." Spoke Tidus's mother in the kitchen. Tidus mother, Shera, a middle-aged woman, had always been the one reason that their household stayed together. She had a job, while Jecht stayed at home all day, watching TV with an always-present bottle of beer. Sometimes, Tidus wondered why she ended up with scum like his father.  
  
"Aw come on, mom!" Tidus cried. "I gotta go meet Wakka! Jecht didn't get the tickets, so we gotta buy it ourselves." He sighed again, and went to the kitchen. He never called his dad "dad", and he always supposed it was because he hated him so much. So he just called him by his real name.  
  
"Now, your father might get angry if he finds out, but I bought you and Wakka some tickets." Replied Shera. "They're in the front pocket of your suitcase."  
  
"How did you know that Jecht wasn't-" asked Tidus, before thinking of something. "Oh yeah, we're talking about Jecht here." He sighed again. He filled a glass of water, and took a small pill out of a plastic container. "Thanks, mom." He whispered again before he left.  
  
"No problem, son." Replied Shera, once Tidus was out of earshot. She really didn't want her little boy to leave, but then, he needed to move out some time or another. And she thought that it was best he got a head start on something he wanted to do, and didn't end up like his father- alcoholic, rude, and having no job. "Please, be careful." She didn't want him killed by a monster, either.  
  
"Here, Jecht." Tidus whispered, laying the water glass and pill on his table.  
  
"Thanks, kid. Now get going. You'd better get that ticket soon. I don't want you knockin' at my door for another five months." Jecht mustered a weak smile.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Tidus really couldn't bring himself to say something nice to his father, despite that lately he had seemingly been trying to be a little more bearable. He'd even remembered Tidus 18th birthday, a first, and had gotten him a couple books about monsters and weapons.  
  
As Tidus walked out his fathers, bedroom, he heard his fathers footsteps behind him, and turned around. "What is it this time?" he asked.  
  
"Listen kid, this used to be mine. Now I can hardly lift it anymore. So I want you to have it." Jecht presented his son with a finely-made, sharp- edged red sword. "It's called Firestarter, and I'm hoping you'll get to use it. If you break it, I'll break you. So be careful." Jecht laughed.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. I'll use it, promise." Tidus replied giving his dad a nod of thanks. He walked into his room, picked up his suitcase, and stepped out of the door with a shout of "Bye everyone!"  
  
"What took you so long?" Wakka asked as Tidus caught up to him on the train station, panting.  
  
"Dad." Tidus replied. Wakka's eyes shone with realization, and he nodded.  
  
"He got drunk again?" Wakka sighed. "So what about the tickets?"  
  
"Mom saved our asses." Tidus replied, unzipping his suitcase and handing Wakka one of the orange-tinted tickets. "But Jecht did give me his old sword, Firestarter. Finally, he does something nice. Couple years too late, but better late than never."  
  
"Firestarter!" Wakka exclaimed. "You sure about that?!"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Tidus asked. Wakka replied with a sound of wonderment and took out an old magazine, shifting the pages and pointing to pictures.  
  
"Check this out, ya!" Wakka exclaimed. Sitting right on the page, with highlighted letters and a whole page devoted to it, sat a picture of the very sword Tidus had sheathed on his back. "It was one of the best swords ever!" His accent was very pronounced when he was excited. He pointed out a particular paragraph, reading from its text. "The Firestarter is one of the best swords made to date, with technology used to make the sharpest edge possible. It is a part of the Elemental Essence series, one of only four ever made. Like its' namesake, it relies on fire, and very few enemies have ever crossed blades with it and survived."  
  
"Wow, so, how did my dad get something like this?" Asked Tidus.  
  
"Dunno, but I heard something about a great fighter winning a championship at the fire tournament in Galbadia. The prize was this sword. I never knew who won it." Wakka replied.  
  
"Uh oh!!! The train!" Tidus yelled. Behind Wakka, their destined train was leaving.  
  
"Oh no! My train!" cried a woman behind Tidus. As they ran, they collided painfully, and ended up on the floor, their suitcases tumbling away.  
  
"Watch it!" Tidus exclaimed angrily, rubbing his painful forehead.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" spoke the woman. She stood up, her back to Tidus. With a groan, she strained to lift his heavy suitcase. Eventually, she succeeded, and turned to pass it to Tidus. When she turned, Tidus literally felt his heart quicken, and felt a bead of sweat run down his forehead. She was easily one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid his blue eyes on. She stood half a foot shorter than him, with shoulder- length brown hair, cream-coloured skin, and one green and one blue eye.  
  
"O-Oh, that's. um, no problem! Here, I got it." He grabbed the suitcase, and lifted up her extremely light backpack, handing it to her.  
  
The girl giggled softly, blushing a little bit. "Looks like we missed our train. shoot, I was looking forwards to going to Balamb Garden!"  
  
Tidus couldn't believe it. An unbelievably hot girl who's going to the same MILITARY school as me?! Oh, I hope it's not too much to ask for her to be using longswords!  
  
"Um, I'm really sorry. My name is Yuna. what's yours?" Her soft voice barely snapped Tidus back to his senses. She extended her hand, and slowly, he realized she was asking for a handshake.  
  
"Uh. umm I'm T-Tidus." Tidus took her hand in both of his, and shook it gently. He took his hands off of her hand with a thought of I am never washing this hand again. Damn, perfect time to lose your charm.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Tidus. Where are you going?" Yuna asked, holding both her hands at her waist and gently turning from side to side.  
  
"Oh, I'm going to Balamb Garden." Tidus replied, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Oh, wow! So am I!" Yuna exclaimed. "That's amazing! What are you going to study?"  
  
"Me? Oh, um I'm going in for longsword training, maybe gunblade usage." Tidus replied, regaining some of his control.  
  
"I'm going to train in white magic, and summoning Guardian Forces." Yuna replied. "If we can get there, I hope we end up in some missions together."  
  
"Y-yeah!" Tidus replied. He could feel his face blushing.  
  
"Hey kids, sorry to interrupt, but, um. We gotta go!" Wakka broke in. "We got an hour until the next train comes."  
  
"By the way, this is Wakka." Tidus waved his hand to his best friend. "He's going in for gunblade usage."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Wakka." Yuna replied. She shook his hand, and turned back to Tidus.  
  
An hour later, the train finally arrived. Wakka was sitting, head dangling back over the bench, while Tidus and Yuna were still chatting excitedly.  
  
"Looks like our train is here." Spoke Yuna. "It was nice meeting you, Tidus. And you too, Wakka. I'm sitting at the back of the train with my cousin, Rikku."  
  
"Aw, that sucks." Tidus sighed. Holding up his ticket, he spoke "Me and Wakka here are at the front. But we'll see you at the Garden, alright?" Tidus replied. Yuna nodded, and ran off to the back section of the train. 


	2. Yuna

Chapter 2: Yuna  
  
Mattius2k04: Chapter two is up! Audience: *Claps* Mattius2k04: Now, as I have said, I spent ALL 14 days of my Christmas vacation working hard on this. Now, do you really think I would have only completed a chapter? Nope. So in total, you people have about 6 or 7 chapters to read. Depending on my reviews, and if I feel like it, I will write more. Enjoy! Audience: *claps*  
  
Later, after Tidus and Wakka had seated, they found themselves sitting besides a cold-endowed man with a dark, brooding style, and holding an extremely long sword in its sheath.  
  
"Um, excuse me sir?" Asked Wakka once he met the man. "Aren't you Mr. Auron, the longsword teacher at Balamb?" The man made a small glance towards Wakka, and replied with a short answer.  
  
"Yes." Auron spoke.  
  
"Well, my friend here is going to be in your class." Wakka replied. Auron replied with a gruff 'hmm' and looked away. Wakka pressed his point, speaking once more. "He has the Firestarter sword, and I was hoping to ask you if you knew anything about who wielded it." This time, Auron replied with more enthusiasm. Turning his head to look at Tidus, he spoke slightly louder.  
  
"Firestarter." Spoke Auron, laughing gently. "It's been a long time since I crossed blades with that. You must be the son of Jecht."  
  
"You. know him?" Tidus replied, walking over to Auron. "Did he.. Did he win the Fire Tournament?"  
  
"Yes. I fought him in the Finals. Quite a fighter. I'm expecting the same of his son. I hope he has trained you well, young Tidus." Replied Auron.  
  
"How. how do you know my name?" Asked Tidus.  
  
Auron simply pointed to his eyes, and spoke "You were at the tournament. You were too young to remember, but you were there. Before Jecht became drunk, quite literally, on success."  
  
With a rumble and a shrill whistle, Tidus felt the train start, and a Stewardess asked him to sit.  
  
"Well, I expect you to show some skill." Spoke Auron once more.  
  
"Thank you, Sir." Replied Tidus, taking the window seat. "I'll try my best."  
  
It seemed like days passed by before they finally arrived, while realistically, it was only three hours. Tidus and Wakka stood up, stretched, grabbed their suitcases, and left the train.  
  
"Woooaahhhh!" Wakka exclaimed. "It's huge!" Balamb Garden was sitting right in front of them. It was a massive, white-coloured, and beautiful structure, with hovering yellow halos hanging towards the top, and an awesome green garden relayed all around it. Green fields surrounded it, and the Mountains sat in glory behind it. The whole scene seemed gigantic, and Tidus and Wakka felt themselves dwarfed in front of it. They stood there, for a seemingly long time, admiring the scenery. It got even better as Tidus noticed Yuna, and who must've been Rikku, running towards the building.  
  
"Aha! Tidus, you gonna go for her already? Told ya that there'd be chicks here!" Wakka laughed, head locking Tidus. "Leave me some or I'll have to hurt ya!" He laughed again.  
  
"Argh!" Tidus shouted, grabbing Wakka's arms. "Lemme go!" With a gasp, Wakka let go, and Tidus stumbled forwards, gasping for breath. "Stop that!" Tidus laughed.  
  
"We'd better get going, or we're going to miss the opening ceremony!" Wakka laughed, and began running towards the entrance. Tidus soon followed, and the two found themselves dodging past uniform-clad soldiers, running through a beautiful garden and bursting through the glass doors.  
  
They ran through the marble halls, passing sparkling water fountains surrounding a giant elevator that seemed to go the whole length of the building. Yellow-hat-clad faculty members watched them as they ran as fast as they could, past a large stairway, past the Gunblade Usage 101 room and the Black Magic Usage 101 room, and dodging past several more uniform clad soldiers, one of whom Tidus realized as Squall Leonhart, the Teacher of Gunblade Usage 101. Squall didn't seem to care about the speeding students, and continued down the hall.  
  
"Slow down, Wakka!" Tidus panted, screeching to a halt outside the Auditorium doors. "You missed the place!"  
  
Wakka stopped immediately, losing balance and hopping forwards a few steps on one foot. He whirled around, and ran towards Tidus, and they burst through the Auditorium Doors, very noisily. They both blushed as the whole audience of some-3,000 people turned to see who had caused such a racket.  
  
"Uhh. uh-oh, what now?" Wakka whispered, 3,000 pairs of eyes still on them.  
  
"Act cool." Tidus replied, never taking his eyes off of the audience. The standing speaker, whom Tidus realized as Headmaster Cid, had stopped talking, and was wearing a big smile underneath his goofy glasses and neatly-kept brown hair. The two walked, as calmly as they could (though Tidus was shaking inside), and looked for some seats.  
  
"Yuna, isn't that that guy you like?" Rikku asked, turning to see who had made the loud noise. Turning to see her cousin, she realized she was blushing.  
  
"Um, no, that's Tidus." Yuna gushed. "And, and I don't like him!" She fidgeted with her hands. Wakka and Tidus seemed to stop dead, while Wakka whispered something to Tidus and they started walking.  
  
"Yunie's got a boyfriend!" Rikku laughed playfully, tapping Yuna's nose. Before Yuna could stop her, Rikku shot up and gestured towards Wakka and Tidus, who noticed and walked towards her. Rikku soon noticed all the attention was drawn to her, blushed, and sat down, lowering her head and giggling softly.  
  
"H-hey Tidus, Wakka!" Yuna whispered, as the two young men sat besides her. Cid had resumed talking, and the audience of new students had turned to face him again.  
  
"Yuna, how you been?" Wakka asked. Tidus shot him a glance, and asked her the same question.  
  
"I'm great, but we'd better listen to Headmaster Cid or we'll get in trouble!" Yuna warned, tapping Tidus's hand and putting a finger to her lips. She turned towards the headmaster, who had started another speech.  
  
"I know you are all new, and have yet to make a real name for yourselves," spoke Cid into a small microphone, "but there is one new student who should be asked to come up here. She passed the entry test for black magic with flying colours, an astounding 100%! Please welcome Miss Lulu, from the Trabia region!" Cid stepped back, clapping, and a beautiful woman stood up at the front of the audience. The whole room shook with clapping, and Yuna, Tidus, Wakka, and Rikku joined in.  
  
The woman made her way up to the stage, holding her face in her hands. It soon became apparent that she was an incredibly beautiful woman. Long, braided black hair, twisted into a sort of bun at the top of her head, with a small amount of it covering the right side of her face. She wore an elaborate black dress that dragged behind her, and she seemed to not notice- or not care about- the sea of clapping hands as she made her way to the front of the stage.  
  
"She's hot!" Wakka exclaimed, excitedly, and whispered to Tidus "You can have Yuna dude, I'm goin' for her!"  
  
"Good luck man, she's getting 100% in her tests, and you got, what, 53%?" Tidus laughed. "It's a wonder you even got accepted."  
  
Wakka replaced his look of excitement with one of insult. "Hey, hey, hey!" He exclaimed. "Gunblades are hard to use! You only got 87% because you used the easiest weapon ever!"  
  
Tidus was undignified. "Still man, you shouldn't use gunblades as your first weapon. I might use one eventually, but only after I get some experience."  
  
Wakka and Tidus shot nervous glances at each other as Lulu started speaking and the clapping died down.  
  
"Well," she cleared her throat, "I really didn't expect this to happen, but. I'm glad to be learning alongside you all, and I hope you can all reach the standards that I tried hard to reach."  
  
"Whoa, sounds like she's got a bit of an authority thing." Tidus laughed silently. "You sure she's even your type?"  
  
"Hey man, she's hot, and that's all I really need." Wakka replied.  
  
"But I'm sure you can all do great." Continued Lulu. She stepped back, and Headmaster Cid once again stood forwards to pick up the microphone. The audience hesitated, and began clapping.  
  
"Thank you Lulu, and I'm hoping you yourself meet all the expectations we have of your great skills." Said Cid. "For the rest of you, we have a speech from a particular number of teachers."  
  
Tidus and Wakka found themselves listening to several long, and nearly identical speeches from many teachers. Finally, Sir Auron stepped up, his long red robe almost dragging behind him. Tidus noticed he seemed to have had his arm broken, or at least was wearing it in a strange way.  
  
"That's Sir Auron, your teacher!" Exclaimed Wakka. "He always wears his arm that way until he fights, and people say he can knock down a T-Rexaur with his sword."  
  
"Ahh, so that's why he keeps his arm that way." Tidus realized.  
  
Sir Auron made his speech. "You are all potentially powerful fighters, but there is one among you, who shall be unnamed for the sake of privacy, who has my particular eye." At this, he seemed to look straight at Tidus, who noticed one of his eyes had a ragged scar, keeping the eyelid closed.  
  
"I coulda swore he just stared right at you!" Wakka whispered to Tidus, as Sir Auron continued.  
  
"This young man is the son of the winner of the Fire Tournament of Galbadia, sixteen years ago. He has a particular sword, and if he is anything like his father, he will do great things." Continued Auron. He picked up his sword with ease, unsheathed it, and pointed it towards the audience. "As for everyone else, I sincerely hope you can prove my high expectations to be justified. Thank you." He stepped down, and once again, Headmaster Cid took the mike.  
  
"I hope you all enjoyed this presentation, and as of now, you are dismissed to your dorms." Spoke the Headmaster. He waved his hand, the salute of Balamb, and the audience stood up (and at this, it seemed like everyone had yawned and stretched).  
  
"I wonder who Sir Auron was talking about?" Rikku asked Yuna, and Tidus barely overheard her.  
  
He was talking about me. Tidus thought. But why? I did good on my tests and all, but it's like Wakka said. I did average, I guess, so why does he seem to think I'm going to be so powerful?  
  
"Whoever the guy is," said Yuna, "I bet Sir Auron's going to work him hard, like he is said to do to whoever he thinks has talent."  
  
"Well, Yuna, I bet I know who he is!" laughed Wakka. "He's right here-" But Tidus hit him in the gut. Wakka stuttered with a loud "oof!" and took a step backwards. With an angry glance, he whispered to Tidus "Why did you do that?!"  
  
"Because he was talking about me!" Tidus angrily whispered. He noticed Yuna standing near them with a confused expression. "Uhh, sorry Yuna, but I just need to talk to Wakka alone for a sec, okay? Then maybe we can meet up or something." Tidus spoke.  
  
"Um, yes, that's fine. Uh about both I mean, you can talk to him in privacy. I'll wait here." Yuna replied, her hands clasped at her waist. Rikku could be seen bouncing up and down, carrying her giant suitcase, grunting with physical exertion as she heaved it out of the auditorium. With a wink to Yuna, she disappeared.  
  
"Thanks, I won't take long, promise." Tidus said. Yuna took a few steps away, and Tidus resumed his conversation.  
  
"So, why don't you want me to tell her, ya?" Wakka asked. "She might think it's cool, y'know!"  
  
"I don't want her to know because I don't want her to tell everyone!" Tidus replied.  
  
"What's the matter?" Wakka asked, stroking the stubble at his chin. "You always liked attention, ya?"  
  
"It's not that, it's just I don't want everyone to think I'm some kind of great fighter or nothing. I don't want to seem like a showoff, either." Tidus replied.  
  
"Oooh, I get it!" Wakka realized. "Ya, well, have fun. I won't tell no one, promise!"  
  
"Thanks buddy." Tidus said gratefully.  
  
"By the way, if you're going to meet Yuna, I'll take your bags up for you." Wakka replied. "Then I'm gonna try to find Lulu." He grinned, and blushed.  
  
"Good luck, man." Tidus replied, and with a wave, he turned to Yuna. "See ya 'round!"  
  
Wakka lifted the bags, his muscles bulging, and shuffled out of the auditorium.  
  
"Well, do you want to go?" Tidus spoke to Yuna. She nodded, smiling, and they walked off to find a good seat. 


	3. Boy Meets Girl

Chapter 3: Boy meets Girl  
  
Mattius2k04: Whaddya mean they don't have those cookies I like?! Audience: *claps* Mattius2k04: Stop clapping you imbeciles! *stares at red light on camera* Ohhhh! Well, umm, have fun with chapter three!  
  
As Tidus and Yuna walked towards the coffee shop, Yuna realized that they had a lot in common.  
  
Lots in common, we both scored high on our entry tests, and plus, he sure is cute! Yuna thought. I hope he feels the same way.  
  
She moved her chair a little closer to Tidus, as he continued talking. He didn't seem to notice, as he continued talking.  
  
".and then, right as the monster lunged for me, I dodged!" he exclaimed. Despite the fact that Yuna really didn't like fighting, and preferred healing her friends, she found what he had to say very exciting. Tidus continued. "It was amazing, and with my sword, I just hit it and finished it!" He made gestures with his hands, and Yuna found out that he was just cute. She'd liked him since she'd bumped into him, but she never thought he'd be more than a pretty face and skill with a sword. He was much more than she thought, and for that, she was thankful. She ran her hand through her brown hair, the out curl at her left side staying where it always did.  
  
"That's really cool!" Yuna exclaimed. Tidus laughed, and took another sip from his coffee, and turned to speak to her again.  
  
"So why'd you get into this? You know, why would a girl like you be a fighter?" Tidus asked.  
  
"A. girl like me?" Yuna blushed. She didn't really mind, but she'd never really given it much thought. "I. I don't really know." She explained. "I guess one day, I just thought how fun it would be."  
  
"That's cool, that's like the exact same thing with me." Tidus replied.  
  
I hope Rikku's faring okay, too. Maybe she's met someone too. Yuna thought. With a glance at the clock on the wall behind Tidus, she realized she had to unpack.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Tidus, but I really have to go!" Yuna spoke. "I just realized that I haven't unpacked a thing!"  
  
"Oh that's alright. I'd better find Wakka before he does something stupid, too." Tidus said. He threw his coffee out, and they walked together out of the coffee shop.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later." Yuna said softly, her gentle voice barely audible over the racket of several loud girls walking by.  
  
"Yeah, you too. This was fun, I hope we get to do it again sometime." Tidus replied. He didn't know how to say goodbye, so he extended his hand, but realized Yuna had walked closer to give him a hug. He quickly retracted his hand, mortified, hoping she hadn't seen it. He hugged her too, and eventually they let go. With a wave, Yuna walked quickly away, looking at her watch and slightly quickening her pace.  
  
"So, you got 53%?" Lulu asked. "That's. cool."  
  
"I didn't do too well, but y'know, Gunblades are hard!" Wakka explained.  
  
"Well, now that you say you were using a GUNBLADE, that makes it okay." Lulu said, with a hint of sarcasm. He's not really too good with a weapon now, is he? She thought. He was handsome in a manly way, but he really wasn't her type. Attractive, but sharp as a blunt club. She thought. Wakka kept speaking though.  
  
"You did really cool though," Wakka replied, obviously not hearing the sarcasm. "100%! That's amazing!" He said, with a tone of wonderment in his voice. "I bet you'll do better than me, that's for sure!"  
  
"We can only." Lulu said, but realized that had she finished her sentence, she may have offended him. But since when do I care about offending people? She thought. "Yes, well, I'm really sorry but I have to go."  
  
With a slight look of disappointment, Wakka replied. "Yeah, me too, actually. I, um. gotta unpack with Tidus."  
  
"Tidus?"  
  
"My roommate." Wakka explained.  
  
"I see. Have fun, Wakka. It was. nice meeting you." Lulu spoke, then walked away to her dorms. Nice, but a total clod. She thought. She was judgmental, and a little snobby, but she knew she had the proper skills to back it up. Besides, she thought, don't want him getting me killed. She hurried off to her room. She had requested living alone, and was happy that way. She never knew why, but she was always solitary in nature. She didn't waste too much time pondering these trivial thoughts, and began thinking more about her first classes. 


	4. The First Lessons

Chapter 4: The First Lessons  
  
Mattius2k04: Egads! My cookies! *stuffs face, then sees red light on the camera.* Aww screw off! I'm eating! Producer: *runs in front of camera* well, uh, enjoy chapter four! *walks towards Mattius2k04* excuse me sir, but- Mattius2k04: I'm on my lunch break, okay?! Get lost! *hisses and holds his gunblade threateningly*  
  
"The thing I notice most about people," spoke Auron, "is that they simply run forwards with no thought to personal safety and attack their enemy. I will not lie to any of you; this is a dangerous career. You are soldiers, and death is always a certainty." He spoke grimly. "However, it is not you who needs to die. Your enemies are not invincible, and while neither are any of you, you can outmatch any one of your foes with the right tactics and techniques. Let me explain to you the importance of caution; discretion is the better part of valour." At this, Sir Auron typed on a small computer, and on a screen behind him, the text appeared. "You would all do well to remember it." His voice echoed through the medium-sized classroom. It was white, with about a dozen rows of desks spaced widely, about 2 meters apart from each other. Each desk had a writing space, and a slot where a screen would appear when needed (or so Tidus had gathered).  
  
Tidus watched on in rapt attention. Whatever Sir Auron saw in him, he didn't want to disappoint it. He knew Auron knew something about him, and he wanted to know exactly what was on his mind.  
  
But he seems pretty hard and cold, Tidus thought, he seems pretty secretive and all.  
  
He didn't really know anyone in his class. There was one guy, who had been in his elementary school, but he never got to know him. Just another face in the halls. There was a bunch of muscles sitting at the opposite side of the classroom from him. They were loud and obnoxious just to get attention. Tidus hated it, especially since they seemed determined to piss him off. They had asked him, as a joke, if he was even in the right classroom, and 'suggested' he should be some pansy-assed male model.  
  
People have judged me my whole life, Tidus thought, I'll just have to show them I can do whatever I want.  
  
There were a few girls, but none of them were as cute as Yuna. But man, is she ever! Tidus thought, visualizing her pretty face in his head. He found he liked her a lot more than even at the beginning. Everything from her quiet, gentle voice to her deep green and blue eyes.  
  
Sir Aurons' strict voice snapped him back to reality, and he kicked himself for spacing out so quickly.  
  
"The longsword is a weapon for both beginners and for veterans of the arts of wars." Sir Auron continued. "It is the most popular weapon in Balamb, and the most widely-used."  
  
Tidus jotted down these trivial pieces of knowledge. Simple, but hey, just in case. He reminded himself of his marks at elementary school, and was determined to make sure he stayed on track this time around. He never liked Math, or Science, or even English class. Always so boring. He liked History Class, and of course, his Physical Education classes were by far his favourite. Now, everything was different, because instead of a pencil and paper, he had a sword and a target. He wondered how the others were doing.  
  
"The answer is Archangel Gali." Answered Yuna, confidently.  
  
"Very good, Miss Yuna." Replied the Teacher of White Magic Use, a light- haired, fair-skinned woman named Mina. She tapped her ornate healing staff on the floor. "Archangel Gali is the angel said to have brought healing magic to this world."  
  
Yuna had always been a good student, and she did not want to let anyone down. Her father and mother were counting on her, and she wanted to give them money someday, enough to get them into a nice house. She'd become a mercenary because of the fact that mercenaries in this day and age made fortunes, and she'd done this just to help her parents and family. Her family had always been relatively poor. Her mother had a day job at a security agency, the same agency for which her father was part of. Even combined, they both had very little money, just enough to support Yuna. They'd always put her first, buying her presents when they could and rarely getting anything for themselves. Her father, Braska, had always been so nice to her, and had even bought her staff. Her mother, Helen, once a white mage herself, had trained her to use white magic. From what she was told, she always had a gift for magic.  
  
"Now, can anyone tell show me the proper movements for the healing spell cure?" Asked the teacher again. A student beside Yuna shot her hand up, and correctly showed the proper movements. Yuna found herself thinking about Tidus again.  
  
I wonder why I'm attracted to him? Yuna thought to herself. With a snap, she realized exactly what it was. He's so cheerful, and optimistic. It's great when people smile with reasons, but when people, like him, smile without any reason. She snapped back into her classroom, and not for the first time, wondered if he felt the same way.  
  
What is he talkin' bout? Wakka asked himself, confused more than ever. He was sitting in his Gunblade class, watching as Squall performed a series of attacks, each one directed from a different angle. It was amazing, Wakka had never seen anyone move with such strength and fluid grace when using a weapon. It was like a deadly form of song, each lyric intended to bring a new meaning. Awesome yet deadly.  
  
I'd hate to have to fight him! Wakka thought inwardly, watching as Squall performed a rather nasty series of forward thrusts, like a jackhammer, back and forth so quickly as to be barely visible. He'd kick my ass!  
  
Squall spoke very quietly and very little, preferring to hand the students a textbook and point out a page. He was currently demonstrating a style of fighting which relied on a succession of quick, weak attacks. Very impressive, but Wakka didn't listen when Squall had told them some important things to practice, and he was now clueless. Squall stopped suddenly, and Wakka noticed not even a bead of sweat dripped on his forehead. He drifted off, imagining what kind of stuff he'd be up to once he started fitting in.  
  
I was always popular, he thought to himself. In elementary, while his marks sucked, he had always been the center of crowds, along with Tidus. The two of them had hooked girls like a fishing net, and had never really put aside time for things that really mattered. Wakka came from an orphanage when he was six. He didn't remember his real parents, who'd been killed by fiends, or so he'd heard. He was too young. That was like 15 years ago anyways. Almost immediately, an older couple had seen him and his brother and taken them in. His younger brother, Chappu, had also been killed on one of his training runs. He remembered fighting the fiends off of his brother, who'd been dead long before he found him. He'd yelled and screamed, avoided playing any sports or going to school for weeks, staying away from home most of the time too. He'd spent the majority of that time hunting down fiends out of sheer hatred. Almost died from exhaustion a couple of times, but went on, determined to find and kill every fiend in the world.  
  
Probably why I became a mercenary, ya? Wakka had remembered the day he'd first went back to school, the first day Tidus had came. Tidus had talked to him, but Wakka just ignored him, at first. Eventually, his cheerfulness had affected Wakka's layer of depression, and he found himself happier every time they met, every time Tidus would crack a joke or do something stupid. Eventually, Wakka was back to his old self, laughing, partying, and enjoying life. However, the memory of his brother's death had always been, and still was, a bitter mental scar. He snapped himself back to the present, where Squall was now pointing out sections on a large poster on the board. Ahh! Gotta pay more attention ya! 


	5. Getting Around

Chapter 5: Getting Around  
  
Mattius2k04: Well, here's another chapter for you all to read. Yes, yes, I know there's like 9 chapters all of a sudden, but I wrote a LOT at Christmas, and only uploaded four of them yesterday. Have fun!  
  
"Hey man, how'd your day go?" Wakka commented, walking through the heavy wooden door to his dorm, dropping his rather heavy back pack, crashing into the chair with a heavy thump.  
  
"Interesting." Tidus answered, clicking the channels on the Television Set. He was laying on the beige couch, with a half-empty bowl of chips on the ground, some crumbs laying around.  
  
"Want to go out somewhere? You know, we haven't had too much time on our hands lately. I also remembered we never looked too much around, ya!" Wakka suggested.  
  
"Uh, don't know. Sir Auron gave us a lot of homework. Need to finish it in two days." Tidus sighed, waving several white sheets above his head. Wakka realized he had a lap desk, and was scribbling away on the papers with a mechanical graphite pencil.  
  
"Well, one thing's for sure, brudda (this was Wakka's way of saying 'brother'), you ain't gonna be able to write any homework here tonight." Wakka laughed, waving his hand in front of his face.  
  
"Huh? Why's that?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Because man, I want some home time! Gotta set some stuff up, gonna make lots of noise. You won't get a chance to concentrate, so you should go to the library." Wakka informed.  
  
"Before you start putting holes in walls, tell me exactly what are you planning to do?" Tidus asked, standing up.  
  
"Just unpack some stuff, you know? I also got my adopted parents to send out some book shelves and racks n' stuff ya? That way, we won't have such a messy 'partment." Wakka answered, gesturing with his hands where everything would go.  
  
"You know," Tidus commented, laughing softly, "you're becoming less of a man every day!"  
  
"Hey, nothing wrong with wanting a clean place. Chicks dig that stuff, you know!" Wakka answered, crossing his arms and frowning.  
  
"Whatever, man!" Tidus laughed. "I still think you're turning into a chick!"  
  
Wakka shook his head, and returned the comment. "You're the one with girly long blonde hair, pretty boy!" both of them laughed.  
  
"Maybe I will go out. Give the 'man' some time to do very 'manly' things." Tidus spoke sarcastically.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha." Wakka retorted. "Okay, then get goin'!" He laughed. Tidus shook his head, smiling, then walked out the door.  
  
"Man, this place is great!" Tidus muttered happily. A group of older girls walked past him, and Tidus risked a backwards glance at their short, very short skirts. One of the girls noticed, then blushed and called back.  
  
"Having a good stare, cutie?" The girls laughed playfully, before turning back the way they were going and continuing their excited gossip.  
  
"Damnit!" Tidus sword under his breath, mentally kicking himself. Remember Yuna??? He really wanted to ask her out, but he had never been too much of a commitment type of guy. He was way more suited to quick flings, about a week long, but he got the idea Yuna was the perfect opposite in that respect. Opposites attract, right? He thought, humorously. But he had the feeling if he was going to ask Yuna out, then they would end up in a long-term relationship.  
  
He finally made it to the elevator, pressing the button and entering the large, glass-walled elevator. He pressed the 1F button, watching the doors close and slowly, the scenery change. Two people, a man and a woman dressed in Cadet uniforms, were making out next to him. Raising his eyebrow, he shuffled to the side warily, a little embarrassed himself. He noticed the man was about his age, had dirty-blonde hair and tan, and the woman was shorter, looking the same age as the man, with shoulder-length brown hair and a soft-sounding voice.  
  
For some reason, he found the spectacle very.alluring, somehow. The elevator finally stopped suddenly, opening the doors and allowing him to rush out as fast as he could. He decided he might go to the training center, an always-open section of the Garden, which allowed free training for anyone in the Garden. Something else to think about, Tidus thought to himself. After he stepped out of the elevator, he decided to take the 25 minute train to Balamb City. More of a getaway, he thought  
  
Squall Leonhart put his feet up on the desk, swapping his gunblade from hand to hand and admiring the artwork on the side of the blade. It was an old-styled Lion image, with fire emerging from its fanged mouth. His silver eyes admired the blade, for what must've been the five-hundredth time ever since he got it, for just a few more seconds, before sheathing the weapon and relaxing back into his chair.  
  
He was wearing trademark-short leather jacket, with a section of wolf fur on its shoulders. Open-zipper, his somewhat-tight white shirt caused him a bit of discomfort before he tucked them back in his pants. His necklace, a cross with a feral, roaring Lion's head at the top, jangled slightly to its' attached chain. His numerous, hanging belts shifted slightly across his waist. Each one was of different design, one had studs while the other was plain. His black pants matched his black leather shoes perfectly, and contrasted with the hardwood desk. His silver eyes narrowed slightly as a small strand of hair fell in his face. His hair was rather complicated, long, and brown. On his left ear he wore a simple silver earring. He was renowned for his odd choice in clothing, and whether or not people liked it, he couldn't care either way.  
  
He sat in his room, which hadn't changed, even since he himself was a student of Garden, and was just beginning to relax when Rinoa came in. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, and quite thankfully, was his significant other. She was, as usual, wearing her sky-blue sweater with a tail that hovered along just behind her ankle. Her short pants and tight t-shirt contrasted wildly with the light blue of her outer clothing. On her face was a genuine smile, her black hair, streaked with brown, hanging from her head. Her brown eyes, which happened to be Squall's favourite part of her, had a look of depth.  
  
"Hey." Squall spoke simply. He never talked with too much enthusiasm, but Rinoa had gotten him to open up, towards her at least.  
  
"Hey Squallie, how are you?" Rinoa giggled. Squall looked at her, his eyes narrowing, before returning his stare back to his leather shoes.  
  
"." Squall paused a second longer before replying with a simple "Please don't call me that."  
  
"Aw, lighten up!" Rinoa replied, walking to him and sitting on his lap, putting her pale arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his cheek. He blushed a bit, but retained his calmness.  
  
".Whatever. We still going to that dinner party?" Squall answered, brushing a strand of hair from Rinoa's face.  
  
"Yep. Just like, what, four years ago?" Rinoa answered.  
  
There was a party, a couple years ago, which had introduced the two. Squall was, and still was, a loner. He could have easily been the center of any crowd, with his attractiveness and composure. He could have danced with any girl he chose, but he always stayed away from everyone. He still had trouble speaking his mind, but didn't seem to care too much. He was a new member of SeeD, Balamb Garden's most elite, top-fighting mercenary/military force. As customary, the party was intended for a few guests and all new recruits of SeeD. Rinoa herself was there, but not because of introduction to SeeD. She intended to talk with Headmaster Cid, to ask for his assistance in her fighting an underground war against the Galbadian Government. The Forest Owls, her resistance group, needed help from SeeD. To pass the time, she looked around, and had asked Squall to dance. He had refused, but she dragged him out anyways. He was terrible; missing every step at first. She'd begun to believe him, since before he had said "I can't dance" when she asked him, but all of a sudden, he seemed to catch on, and danced well. He kept in step, in tune, in rhythm, and they'd danced until fireworks came on and the dance ended. She's spotted Cid, and left Squall to talk to him. Cid had answered yes to her request, and soon thereafter, she found herself working with Squall and two of his comrades, a very hyperactive man named Zell and an equally excited girl named Selphie.  
  
It had taken her a long time, but eventually, a fateful stranding in outer space that had forced the two to fight their way through an infested space ship had brought them closer. Squall had risked his life to save her, leaving the safety of his own escape pod to save her life, as she drifted through space. They'd come upon the Ragnarok, a deserted space ship, and defeated the alien colony inside. When they'd landed, Rinoa was to be taken in and frozen in time, due to her being a potentially dangerous sorceress. Once again, Squall risked his life to, illegally, rescue her. After that, everything changed. Squall, along with Rinoa and a team of his friends, had defeated an extremely powerful sorceress from the future named Ultimecia. After that, they'd hooked up and had a great relationship that had never wavered. And a year ago, Squall had finally asked Rinoa to marry him. Of course, she said yes, and they'd been together ever since. It was three years since they'd become saviors of the world, and had since enjoyed a lot of public knowledge. People knew them very well, and Squall hated this. He was always a loner, an outcast, an enigma.  
  
".Fine." Squall answered, putting his hand on hers. He'd occasionally show some emotion. Rinoa found the occasional smile irresistible, especially since it was so rare. He had a gift for doing it at the exact right time.  
  
Rinoa laid her head on his chest, and slowly felt herself go to sleep.  
  
After she'd gone to sleep, Squall had debated with himself, but eventually decided to keep her with him rather than put her into her bed, enjoying her soft skin and warmth. He thought to himself.  
  
The rise of monsters and fiends around the world. he thought. I haven't seen this many since Ultimecia's attack on our world. After that, most of the monsters disappeared. Now it seems like they are reappearing. Balamb City is even being attacked, and even four years ago they had never been so bold. Might only be a while before they overcome the town. His mind had always been busy, and had become cramped even more since he became the teacher of a brand-new class in Balamb. 


	6. Balamb City

Chapter 6: Balamb City  
  
Mattius2k04: Alright! The interests between Tidus and Yuna start heating up, and finally! And finally, some more action. Have fun!  
  
Tidus watched as the train slowly pulled into the station at Balamb City. The brand-new line, going from Garden to Balamb City, was as smooth a ride as he had ever felt. He saw quite a few monsters along the way. Few of them looked very threatening. Most of them stay in the forests and mountains.  
  
The train mired in the station, coming to a crawl before stopping. With a bright ding, the doors opened. It was about 4:00 P.M, judging by the classes always ended at three, and it had been about an hour since he got out of Sir Auron's longsword class. He still had Firestarter in its sheath on his back, and already it seemed to become an extra limb on his arm. He'd been congratulated many times because of his fluid movement.  
  
He walked past several stores, each one of them packed with ads and items in their windows. He came past a bright store, covered with images of swords. On the top of the cracking door, the words "Swords and Stuff" was plastered. His interest piqued, Tidus pushed open the heavy wooden door and walked in. The store was surprisingly busy, people browsing about and handling large weapons. Tidus noticed as a saleswoman walked over to him.  
  
"Looking for anything in particular?" The woman asked. Tidus noticed a nametag that read "Melanie".  
  
"Not really, thanks." Replied Tidus. "Just looking." The woman gave him a smile, and walked off. She was about his age. Pretty, I guess. Tidus thought to himself.  
  
He noticed the woman was talking to her friend at the cashier, a teenaged girl as well. He wondered, not for the first time, why women would want to work in a swords store.  
  
Same reason Yuna wanted to be a mercenary. Tidus reminded himself. He pretended not to notice the two women continue looking at him, then continue talking, then look at him again. He pretended to busy himself with a short dagger, before something interesting caught his eye. Above the glass cabinet containing knives and daggers, a poster was nailed to the wall. It read "Fighter's Competition" in bold letters at the top, with an image of two swords crossed, and text below that.  
  
"Um, excuse me, could I get some help?" Tidus spoke, loudly enough for one of the salespeople to hear. He noticed he'd gotten some attention, several people were staring at him oddly. Why in the hell did I do that?  
  
The woman named Melanie walked over to him, her blonde hair flowing behind her. She gave him another flirty smile, and asked him what he needed.  
  
"What's this fighters competition thing?" Tidus question, pointing to the poster.  
  
"I'm surprised a guy like you didn't know!" Melanie replied. She kept her brown eyes on Tidus, who felt himself blushing. "In two months, there's going to be an annual worldwide competition for fighters all over the world to come to Balamb and fight. Swords and Stuff is sponsoring it." She explained.  
  
"Oh, I see." Tidus answered. "Is there, like, rules?"  
  
The woman gave him a puzzled glance, then replied. "You have to be 16 years of age, with an SNS Card. You also must provide your own weapons and equipment."  
  
"What's an SNS card?" Tidus asked.  
  
"It's a type of ID card. You can only get it by going through some tests provided by Swords and Stuff (Tidus realized SNS stood for Swords and Stuff), which shows you are of healthy competition, and you have the ability to compete. But I bet a guy like you could do fine." The woman continued flirting. On any other time, he would have gone for her, but with Yuna on his mind (to which he had no problem with), he kept his flirting to a minimum. Sorry, 'Melanie'.  
  
"Well, thanks." Tidus blushed. Melanie nodded, and waved, before turning and walking back to the counter.  
  
"Too close, too close." Tidus had always been a ladies man. Ever since he was twelve, he'd gotten the girls. He'd always supposed it was just his happy personality.  
  
He proceeded to walk out the door, and began to head left. He stayed in the city for several hours, going from store to store, He'd picked up a few supplies, mainly for his training, including some quick-healing potions from the local medicine store. (He always hated the taste of the potions. However, the rate of which they would replenish a wounded body and heal wounds was miraculous) He'd also gone back to Swords and Stuff, and bought a couple books on weapons. After that, he'd went out to a nice restaurant to eat. After finishing his meal, he went to a clothing store and bought a new jacket. It was pretty cool, reminded him of Squall's jacket somehow. He supposed it was because of the leather. It was an impulse decision, and it also didn't help that it was starting to get cold. He went to the library after this, and studied for a decent two hours.  
  
He was about to go home after noticing it was 9:34 P.M, when he noticed Yuna sitting on a bench outside the library. She hadn't seen him, so he snuck up behind her and quickly grabbed her shoulders, startling her and causing her to gasp in shock. It was pretty dark, but he could still see her pretty features.  
  
She turned around, before frowning playfully and speaking. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"  
  
Tidus laughed, before replying. "Yeah, well, you were just begging for it. What's up?"  
  
Yuna smiled, then moved over and asked him if he wanted to sit. He accepted. "Well, I just left the library from studying, and I was..."  
  
"Was what?" Tidus asked.  
  
"I was... just enjoy the sight... of the sky in the dark, you know?" Yuna replied, looking at him then looking back up to see the moon, in full. "I always stop to look at the stars and the moon at night."  
  
Tidus simply looked at her, before noticing she was wearing very light clothing (understandable, because it always got cold at night at Balamb, which happened to be right next to the Western Sea). "Aren't you cold?"  
  
Yuna looked back at him, and replied "A little." She rubbed her hands on her arms.  
  
"A little?" Tidus asked sarcastically.  
  
Yuna laughed gently, before answering with a soft "Okay, I'm starting to freeze. What about you?" Tidus looked at her, and turned to fish something out of a large bag. He brought out what appeared to be a black leather jacket.  
  
"Here," Tidus spoke. "It'll keep you warm."  
  
Yuna took it gratefully, but asked "What about you?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Yuna smiled, before putting the jacket on. She didn't put her hands through the sleeves, rather, using the jacket as a sort of blanket. After she had done this, Tidus noticed that one of them had moved closer. Their bodies were slightly touching. He was so absorbed in this he didn't notice too quickly as Yuna put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Do you mind? I'm... a little tired." Yuna asked, raising her head for a second. Tidus felt himself blushing like a little kid.  
  
"N-no, it's... um, it's... alright." He stammered. Yuna smiled gratefully, and put her head back down. Tidus felt a bead of sweat fall off his arm.  
  
What the hell is going on? Tidus asked himself. I've done this a million times, why am I seizing up now?! He felt his legs shivering, but whether it was the cold or Yuna, he didn't really know.  
  
They sat there for a few long, but comfortable (for Yuna, while Tidus was on the brink of a breakdown) minutes before one of them spoke.  
  
"What school did you go to?" Asked Yuna.  
  
"Uh, High School?" Tidus spoke nervously. "Uh, I w-went to... Yusai Secondary. S-so did Wakka." Silently, he berated himself for being so nervous. He attempted to calm down, being successful with his first attempt. He felt his body go a little numb as butterflies began to fade from his stomach. "What about you?"  
  
"I went through home-schooling." Yuna replied, ashamed.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Tidus asked. He started feeling calmer, getting used to the light weight of her head.  
  
"Nothing, I guess." Yuna said, hesitating a bit. "My family doesn't have a lot of money."  
  
"Mine is......... well, we're okay, I guess. My mother paid for my tuition." Tidus answered. Yuna replied with some enthusiasm.  
  
"Wow, you must have great parents!" Yuna exclaimed. "I mean, mine are great too, but it must be......... so nice to be able to go to school, meet people, make friends."  
  
"Well......... my mom is." Tidus answered, sighing.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Tidus answered suddenly. He didn't want to tell Yuna about his jackass father.  
  
Yuna gave him an odd look. "You know, maybe we should get going. We've been sitting her since nine-thirty."  
  
Tidus looked up at the giant clock on the two-story library, and realized it was ten. We've been here for a half hour?! Tidus thought wildly. Time flies quickly.........  
  
"Why don't we go on the train together?" Yuna asked. She stood up and clasped her hands together at her waist, waiting for a response.  
  
"Uh, sure." Tidus answered. Standing up and stretching with a yawn, he quickly caught up to Yuna. They walked past a couple stores before Yuna noticed something in the Swords and Stuff store. Stopping suddenly, turning, and hurrying over to the window, she peered in with an excited gasp.  
  
"What's up?" Tidus asked. (He also noted, thankfully, that the two women he had seen earlier must have been on their off shifts, as the two people at the counter were now men)  
  
"They have the 'Purity' staff!" Yuna gasped in awe. "That's one of the best series of staffs for white mages!"  
  
"Why don't we go check it out?" Tidus asked. Yuna turned around, her eyes looking down at the ground.  
  
"There's no point..." Yuna asked. "I couldn't afford it."  
  
"Well, let's go see it before we jump to conclusions!" Tidus asked. He tapped her arm, and walked into the store. Together, they walked over to the display case containing a dozen of the staffs. They were long, sky-blue shafts with ornate designs at the top. Each staff was different, but apparently, they worked the same.  
  
"They enhance healing ability, and give the user additional ability to dispel enemy spells and give extra defense against them." Yuna spoke in awe, staring wide-eyed at the staffs. She looked down, and her eyes blinked once or twice, before looking unhappy. "Seven-hundred gil each..." Yuna sighed.  
  
"Want one?" Tidus asked, pulling out his bank card.  
  
Yuna turned to face him so quickly that her hair literally whipped around. "What?!"  
  
"I asked if you want one. My treat." Tidus smiled, waving the dark red card.  
  
"B-but why?" Yuna asked, her voice changing tones.  
  
"Because, it's nice to have things you... want." Tidus answered. I wish I had you, that'd be the best.  
  
"Well, I don't think I should..." Yuna answered. "It's your hard-earned money."  
  
Tidus laughed, before answering "Come on, I really don't mind!" Yuna looked at him again, and Tidus encouraged her a bit more. "Besides, if we end up on the same team, I don't want you with a weak weapon now, do I? Might get us killed! Come on!" He urged.  
  
"Oh... alright." Yuna answered. "Thank you, thank you so much!" She lightly jumped in the air once, before blushing. They had drawn some attention.  
  
"Hey, it's no problem!" Tidus whispered. The rest of the customers continued their business. "Take one you like."  
  
Yuna smiled, her small lips widening, showing pure white teeth. She looked, long and hard, before choosing a staff. It had an extremely intricate design at the top, so much that staring at it made Tidus dizzy. (He also noticed a faint blue aura emanating from it).  
  
They walked to the counter, and the man behind it took Yuna's staff and typed in some numbers on a cashier. He continually looked up and down, before turning to ask Tidus some questions.  
  
"Are you signed up for the SNS Annual Competition?" The man asked.  
  
"Uh, no, I'm not..." Tidus answered. Yuna asked the man what the tournament was. He explained, the same explanation Tidus had received earlier from the flirty saleswoman.  
  
"Why don't you get an SNS card?" Yuna replied. "Then you could compete!"  
  
"Uh, I don't think I'd do too well." Tidus sighed. "Not tough enough."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yuna answered. "I bet you can do it!" She encouraged. It was her turn to encourage him. "Come on, try it!"  
  
Tidus smiled sheepishly before answering. "Aw, fine. Sign me up!" The cashier man brought out an application, which Tidus promptly filled out.  
  
"What day and time would you like to go through the tests?" Asked the man. "Also, note that you will be fighting monsters and fiends to pass the test. Any harm you may suffer does not hold Swords and Stuff responsible."  
  
"He won't need to worry about that!" Yuna laughed softly. "He's the toughest guy I know!" (this caused Tidus to blush slightly)  
  
"Yeah, well........." Tidus laughed. "How about Wednesday, next week?" The man nodded affirmatively, then wrote down some numbers.  
  
"Thank you sir, be here at 5:00 P.M next Wednesday." Confirmed the man. He handed Tidus the staff, who paid, and soon enough the two were walking out the door.  
  
"I bet you'll win!" Yuna cheered.  
  
"Who knows?" Tidus asked. He was looking forwards when he felt an object go through the space between his arm and his ribcage. Looking down, he saw that Yuna had placed her arm there. She looked up at him, and smiled sweetly. Holy crap!  
  
They took their time getting to the train station. The place was deserted, but thankfully, it only took a couple of minutes for a small train to get there. A green light lit up and the doors opened, allowing Yuna and Tidus to step in. Yuna sat beside a window, and Tidus soon shifted in besides her. She once again put her head on his, and with a whisper of "thank you", closed her eyes. The train doors closed. 


	7. Aprivera Ambush!

Chapter 7: Aprivera Ambush!  
  
Mattius2k04: Yes, yes, here it is, the first action scene. Hope you all enjoy it (and I know you're all enjoying my shorter commentaries XD)  
  
It was about five minutes into the train that Tidus noticed Yuna had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He looked at her beautiful sleeping face before thinking quietly to himself.  
  
Okay, well, I guess it's safe to assume I have a chance. Tidus pondered. I guess I should make my move. At this, Yuna made a small sound of comfort. But, er, after she wakes up.  
  
Another ten minutes passed, but Tidus realized something was wrong. The train was making strange noises, like metal tearing on metal. He gently moved Yuna's sleeping body, placing her head on his seat as he stood up. He looked behind himself, and was glad to see Yuna was still sleeping. She was still wearing his leather jacket, and he remembered he hadn't taken it off of her. He left it with her, and walked to the front of the train.  
  
It took him a full five minutes to see what was wrong. The train was running smoothly, but he realized that there were fiends. Fiends on the ROOF! He thought quietly. He started to panic, but realized he had to handle the situation. No one else was on this train. Not even a driver; the train was automated. He looked quickly for a brake, and found it. Pulling it, the train, rather quietly, stopped. He watched as several fiends tumbled off of the hull. Looking up, he noticed dents in the ceiling that were positively not there five minutes ago. The doors opened, and Tidus unsheathed his weapon.  
  
He took three steps out of the door, and a fiend leaped on his back. SHIT! He thought. Forgot about the damn fiends on the top! Grunting, he reached behind and flung the struggling monster off of his back. He had a couple moments to notice what they looked like. They were actually somewhat small, ape-like monsters. Kind of cute, save for the fact they had evil, snarling faces. There was, in total, at least two dozen. Some were not moving, having been tumbled off the train and probably being killed in the process. Looking around himself, he noticed they had circled him, hooting wildly.  
  
"Shit!" He exclaimed quietly. "Wait a second, I know what they are!" He thought quickly to himself. They were wild aprivera's, primitive ape-like monsters. They attacked in packs, scavenging, but thankfully, they rarely attacked en masse, for an odd reason. He remembered reading about them somewhere. They would circle their prey, then send the weakest of the pack to deal with it. If the weakest were dispatched, the next strongest one would attack, and so on and so on.  
  
"So if I'm correct, they'll attack me in-" Tidus never finished his sentence, as one of the aprivera's leaped at him. Side stepping, he brought his sword down. The monster disappeared in a wave of multicoloured, beautiful strands of light. Pyreflies? Tidus realized. They must be fiends, not monsters!  
  
The second leaped at him, and was almost as easily dispatched. The crowd seemed to hoot even louder, and more wildly. The process continued for several more creatures, until Tidus realized his limbs were tiring out. It was late, and his body was starting to get tired.  
  
He looked around, realizing there were still a dozen of the hooting, snarling beasts. They had gotten much stronger, taking more hits and actually dodging his own attacks.  
  
Like some kind of disgruntled game! Tidus thought. Another creature leaped, knocking him over, and its own momentum carried it a few feet away. Tidus closed his eyes as his back collided painfully with the ground.  
  
How the hell is Yuna sleeping through this?! Tidus thought. He stood up, and realized he was no match. He was too tired, and the monsters were just getting too strong. He realized he shouldn't have pulled the brakes, and realized he shouldn't have kept Yuna sleeping. No, I can't let them attack her! Tidus thought. Even if I have to. die, I will NOT let them hurt her! Maybe she can keep me alive, but I have to keep her alive to do that!  
  
He was about to struggle to his feet, grunting, when he watched as the creature went flying, pyreflies disappearing from its body all the while it was flying. Turning, he saw Yuna, her eyes focused, her staff raised.  
  
"I'm here!" cried Yuna.  
  
"Yuna!" Tidus shouted back.  
  
"We have to fight them!" Yuna shouted back. The aprivera pack had regrouped, forming a kind of sick organizational regiment. They were now hooting angrily, jumping up and down. The leader, or at least who seemed the leader, was beating the ground with his fists. Tidus realized he wouldn't hold out much longer, but all of a sudden, a blue light enveloped him, and he felt the whole world changing as his body healed. His lungs recovered, as if he had a full nights sleep in just a moment.  
  
"W-what?" He whispered. He turned, and saw Yuna pointing her staff at him, eyes closed. A moment later, she opened her eyes, looking down at her staff.  
  
"I healed you!" Yuna replied. "Let's beat them!"  
  
A second later, the creatures dashed forwards. This time though, Tidus was ready. The first three collided with him, and were easily dispatched by his swinging blade. Another creature leaped at him, but Tidus ducked, and as the creature landed, it found itself trapped under the swing of a hard staff from Yuna. Stunned, it swaggered forwards before Tidus ran and kicked it. It went flying, screaming, before disappearing in a wave of light. Tidus turned as the final several apriveras lunged at him. He was bowled over by the strongest of the bunch, and found himself struggling to keep its gnashing teeth off of his throat. He reached for Firestarter, lying a couple feet away, and with his other hand at the monsters throat, kept it away for enough time. He reached, grabbed Firestarter, and impaled the gurgling monster. It fell off of him, disappearing in a wave of light. The other monsters hesitated, their battle cries turning to shrill sounds of fear. Turning, they dashed off into the night.  
  
"Tidus! Are you alright?" Yuna cried, dashing to Tidus' aid. He was bleeding a little from several smaller wounds, which Yuna easily healed.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I think so." Tidus replied. Standing up, he stretched to see if anything was wrong. Nothing was hurt or broken. "Yeah, I am. Thanks."  
  
"What were those?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Fiends, I guess." Tidus replied. "Don't know how or why they attacked the train, though. We are the only two in it."  
  
"Well, let's get back on." Yuna spoke quietly. The night was dark, strange, even terrifying.  
  
"Yeah, this place gives me the creeps." Tidus replied. They were on some kind of field, because Tidus could see long grass a little while ahead. There were some grouped trees beyond that, or he thought, it was a little too dark. But of course, the always-present mountains loomed, towering over all.  
  
They made it back into the train, started it up, and before they knew it they were at Balamb Garden again. They stepped off the train, and realized the Garden was asleep. Nothing made any noise, save for the rustling of the wind on bushes and trees.  
  
"Woah! What time is it?" Whispered Tidus. Yuna giggled, looking down at her watch. Tidus noticed she still had his leather jacket, and was wearing it the same way as before. Also, he started to really realize just how beautiful she was. Not just physically, but now because he'd gotten time to know her better. She wasn't just another pretty face to Tidus. He'd seen girls beautiful before, but not with such a great personality. Most of the girls he'd seen that were anything close to Yuna were too preoccupied with makeup and accessories, but Yuna wasn't anything like that. She was so down to earth, so caring, and she was just beautiful, on the inside and outside. He found himself staring at her, the whole planet seeming to go in slow motion as she looked down to find the time.  
  
Yet there was something else about her, something inside that she couldn't seem to uncover even herself. On the outside, she seemed soft- spoken, polite, and shy, but Tidus could see an inner strength, like a young tiger. The ability to be extremely powerful, which is what Tidus saw. Not physical strength, but the emotional strength that leaders were made of. His eyebrows narrowed, as he stared deeper into her beauty.  
  
"It's. 12:30.I think." Yuna whispered. She looked up at Tidus, smiling, and noticed he seemed entranced. "Tidus?"  
  
What should I do? Tidus thought. The whole world seemed to pause as he thought. Should I kiss her? What should I do!? What if. what if she doesn't like me.? No, no way, no girl has ever acted this way to me and not liked me. But Yuna's.different, somehow. No, no, no. I shouldn't risk it. I don't want to do it. yet, at least.  
  
"Um, Tidus?" Yuna waved her hand in front of his face. "You there?"  
  
"Y-Yeah, I'm here!" Tidus exclaimed. "Sorry. I just zoned out." Looking at you.  
  
"Well, we should go. We have to wake up soon!" Yuna smiled, laughing softly. Tidus laughed a bit himself.  
  
"Hey, what class are you taking tomorrow?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm taking Fiends and Creatures." Yuna replied.  
  
With a look of surprise, Tidus replied "Hey! Me too!"  
  
Yuna grinned, and bounced up once before laughing. "Hey that's great! We can study together!"  
  
"Yeah!" Tidus replied enthusiastically. They had actually begun walking, and were nearing the elevator inside, and had not even noticed it. "That'd be great, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I bet we'll do great!" Yuna replied. She'd grabbed Tidus' hand, and was jumping up and down excitedly. Tidus joined in.  
  
"Hehe, you know, maybe we should calm down?" Tidus replied. "We're gonna wake everybody up, you know!"  
  
"Oops, um." Yuna giggled softly. "You're right. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright. I guess we're both really happy, that's all." Tidus answered.  
  
"So. I guess we're finished, for the night?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Yeah," Tidus replied as they came across the entrance to Yuna's room, "but I had a really good time."  
  
"Me too!" Yuna whispered.  
  
"So I'll talk to you later, tomorrow?" Tidus answered. "We'll try to sit together, okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'll try my best." Yuna answered. "We'll have to meet up again sometime." Tidus nodded in reply, and before he knew it, Yuna stepped forwards, and quickly kissed him on his cheek. He saw her smile, brown hair twisting, and he thought he may have seen her blush and smile mischievously, like a kid who had done something bad, but liked it and gotten away with it. She stepped away, and closed the door quietly.  
  
"Sure." Tidus whispered to himself, putting a hand on his cheek. "Guess that makes two things I'm never washing." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Where the hell YOU been?" Wakka asked sheepishly. "Catchin' ladies?"  
  
"Aw come on man," Tidus replied, "I was just out, met up with Yuna."  
  
"Oh, so hey brudda, how'd it go?" Wakka laughed, softly hitting Tidus in the shoulder.  
  
"It went fine, we talked and stuff." Tidus answered.  
  
Wakka raised one eyebrow, then spoke in a taunting tone. "Yeah sure you did. I bet you were liplockin' like crazy, ya?"  
  
"No, no we weren't." Tidus answered, holding up both hands and shaking his head. "I was gonna, but I hesitated."  
  
"Oh man, YOU hesitated?" Wakka gasped. "What's this world coming to, eh?"  
  
"Well, I won't next time." Tidus answered, holding up his index finger.  
  
"Well man, I got something to tell you," Wakka said, his tone changing to a serious voice. "Maybe. maybe we're getting ahead of ourselves with this university chick thing, ya?"  
  
"What?" Tidus asked. "What are you talking about? Did you hit your head?"  
  
"No, I just." Wakka hesitated. "I just got to thinkin' once you left."  
  
"What?" Tidus asked, still confused.  
  
"I just. think that maybe we should be careful, worry more about dying."  
  
"Why do you think we should worry about that?" Tidus answered, then came to a realization. "Oh, I see. you think I shouldn't get involved with Yuna, in case one of us dies?"  
  
"Yeah man, because if one of you died, that would crush the other. I seen you both, you both got that happy couple look in your eyes. If one of you died, then what?" Wakka explained.  
  
"So, you're saying I shouldn't?" Tidus asked, one eyebrow cocked. "Well, what about you?"  
  
"It's not that I'm sayin' you shouldn't," Wakka replied, "just that you should be careful. I'm still goin' for the chicks, ya? Just I'm gonna concentrate on trainin' more, is all."  
  
"I understand. I'm doing well in my class though, I think I'll be fine." Tidus answered.  
  
"Yeah well, I was just warnin' you." Wakka answered. "Night, brudda."  
  
"Sure." Tidus answered. 


	8. First Assignment

Chapter 8: First Assignment  
  
Mattius2k04: Alright! Soon, the characters from VIII will start playing larger and larger roles, so if you're a VIII fan, you'll be happier soon.  
  
Tidus sped down the halls, thinking the same thought over and over. Late!!!  
  
He veered around a corner, barely keeping his footing. Most of the students were in class, but some of the faculty and a few students were still around. He didn't have to worry too much about hitting them, and that was a godsend. His feet stuttered as he tripped forwards, but he regained his footing quickly, and ran off again. He eventually made it to the class, panting, and a little slicked from sweat. It had been a tight squeeze to get everything ready, which he had promptly failed. The shower, breakfast, and the rest of the process of getting ready had taken too long.  
  
Tidus stopped to catch his breath, wiping sweat off of his forehead. He eventually straightened back up, ruffling his hair and clothes, and opened the door quietly. Thankfully, the students had just settled down, and the teacher had just begun calling out names.  
  
"Well, well, well," spoke the teacher. She was an attractive woman, a couple years past twenty. She was wearing a pinkish suit, with glasses, blonde hair that reached down in the front, but done up in the back. She had piercing blue eyes, which Tidus noticed, that seemed to pierce into his very soul. He recognized the woman as Quistis Trepe, one of the more popular teachers in garden. She had her own little band of groupies and fans, which she seemed to get embarrassed when asked about. "We have a late student. Name, please?"  
  
Professional, just like I've heard. Tidus thought. He spoke to her. "Uh, name's Tidus. Sorry for being late." As he said this, he did a small bow, and looked around to find a seat.  
  
Yuna waved to him, and had loyally saved a spot for him. Tidus glanced up, and with a grateful smile, began to make his way towards her, right until Quistis stopped him.  
  
"I'm not quite finished." Scolded Quistis, her arms folded. "I need to make sure you will not do this again." She gave Tidus a stern look.  
  
"Okay, well, I promise I won't." Answered Tidus.  
  
"Okay then, please remember that, and sit down." Spoke Quistis, a little gentler.  
  
Tidus felt himself go red as the class chuckled at him. He kept his head down, making his way up the small set of stairs to where Yuna sat. Moving over, he got in, and started unpacking his things.  
  
"What took you so long?" Yuna whispered.  
  
"N-nothing, just getting ready, woke up late, that's all." Answered Tidus, grabbing his things and tossing them haphazardly on the desk. He looked up to make sure Quistis wasn't watching them, and spoke to Yuna. "Um, exactly, how strict is she?"  
  
"She's alright," Yuna answered, "really strict, so make sure you're not late, okay?"  
  
Tidus nodded in response, before they both concentrated on the teacher. Quistis Trepe, huh? Tidus thought to himself. She's supposed to be some kind of expert on monsters. Heard she wrote a book, right..? Oh, what was it.? Tidus strained his mind, but snapped back to his senses as the teacher started the lecture on the difference between fiends and monsters/creatures. Oh good, I never knew this!  
  
"Now," loudly spoke Quistis, "I understand many of you do not know the difference between a fiend and a monster, also known as creature and vice versa. Can anyone explain?" One student shot up his hand, and Quistis pointed to him.  
  
"Strength and speed. A fiend is stronger-" But he was cut off.  
  
"Incorrect, but you're on the right track." Quistis replied. "A fiend is a monster made out of the souls of one or more dead creatures, mostly humans. A fiend and a monster are almost exactly alike, but fiends tend to take on more unnatural appearances, such as ghosts, behemoths, or other monstrosities. Monsters, or creatures as they are also known, are more docile, and are mostly canine or feline, or at least of a more natural, peaceful appearance."  
  
Tidus was floored by Quistis' knowledge on the monsters and fiends. She continued her lecture.  
  
"Now, a fiend is made up of souls, right? Well, when a human, or, rarely, an animal, dies from an unnatural cause, they can quite easily begin to resent those still alive. Now, in our world, if the hatred, or other emotion, is strong enough, the soul can gather other souls and materialize into a being. It is completely possible for a fiend to take on the image and strength of the thing it was in life, although this is extremely rare. The only known cause of revivification in this sense is because of a different emotion than hate, perhaps love, or another more peaceful emotion, which binds the creature to life. These types of fiends have the ability to be more docile, though they can too be angered quickly. Fiends are quite common, because even once a fiend is killed, it can re- materialize. And as long as the fiend still hates other living things, it can live forever. There are many normal fiends over a hundred years old. These older, more ancient fiends are capable of an "oversoul" type metamorphosis. In this state, the hatred of a fiend has become especially powerful, and more souls have gathered to it. In this situation, a fiend is ten times more powerful than before. Entire forces of troops have been eliminated in the past by these monsters." Quistis explained.  
  
A student raised her hand, and asked the question "How can you tell once a fiend has, um, gone into oversoul?"  
  
"Quite a good question." Quistis commented. "Normal fiends take on a relatively normal appearance. But when a fiend enters oversoul, it glows a different colour, and may use spells or physical abilities not characterized by its' genus. It will change colour quite rapidly, and unlike other, younger, normal fiends, pyreflies will hover and fly around it." Yuna raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Yuna?"  
  
"Well, um," Yuna blushed, looking down. Inhaling deeply, she looked back up. "You say that a fiend can return, even after it is dead, right?" Quistis nodded in confirmation. "Well, how can we ensure it can not return?"  
  
"Also a good question." Quistis replied. "Well, there is always the possibility that the fiend is not strong enough to return anymore to the mortal world. In this case, it goes to the Farplane, the realm where the dead may rest in peace. However, a fiend can be made sure to be sent to this Farplane right after it is defeated once as a fiend. First of all, it may uncover an emotion, a peaceful emotion, because when a human is said to die, it is said that they are overcome with emotions, some good, some bad. Bad is where the fiend comes from. Good is where the soul may rest."  
  
"What. kind of good?" Yuna questioned once more.  
  
"Peace." Quistis explained. "Some fiends consider themselves cursed, they resent their present bodies, and when they are killed, they may find themselves at peace, and do not fight back when they are taken to the farplane."  
  
"What is the other way?" Yuna asked.  
  
I did not mention another way. Smart girl, indeed. Quistis thought, surprisingly not-sarcastically. "Well, a summoner may perform the Sending. He or she performs an intricate dance. The souls of the slain are immediately put to rest after this. You must do this within a small time limit before the dead can become fiends."  
  
Tidus had listened with great care to this lecture, and a page and a half was already covered in quick notes. As the class progressed, he found himself mesmerized by the lecture on fiends. Eventually, the class got even more excited as Quistis announced a project.  
  
"I know it is very early, but I think this class is intelligent enough to pull it off." Quistis commented. "You are all to collect data on no less then five fiends or monsters, and bring it in by next month. You may do any form of notes, whether they are battle weaknesses, habitations, or diet. Anything is allowed, but each fiend or monster must have at least a page of information." Half the class groaned, but the other seemed to be excited. "One more thing." Quistis shouted over the growing noise of excited chatter. "You must have a partner."  
  
"Hey!" Yuna and Tidus blurted out, simultaneously, turning to face each other at the same time. They also spoke the same next words. "Let's be partners!"  
  
"This project's gonna kick ass!" Tidus exclaimed once he saw Wakka laying lazily on his bed, reading a magazine on weapons.  
  
"What project? That monster one?" Wakka asked, laying the book down. "The teacher's pretty hot, eh??" Wakka laughed.  
  
"That's all you think about!" Tidus laughed, kicking the sofa with his foot.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Wakka pointed out. "What about Yuna, eh?" Wakka narrowed his eyes, laughing. "Burn!"  
  
"That's not a burn, you moron!" Tidus giggled.  
  
"Of course it. well, whatever man, I still gotcha!" Wakka defended himself.  
  
"Hey, how's it going with Lulu?" Tidus commented.  
  
"Great, well, I got her to be my partner in the class." Wakka informed.  
  
"Whoa, what did you have to do to make her do that?" Tidus laughed. "Threaten her with your gunblade 'skills'?" Tidus joked. "Just kiddin', no need to get up and hurt me!"  
  
"Too late for that!" Wakka yelled. He stomped to his feet, scaring Tidus away into his room. Laughing hard, Wakka sat back down.  
  
"I bet you're both gonna kiss!" Rikku teased.  
  
"No we're not!" Yuna denied.  
  
"Yeah? Well I bet you already have!" Rikku laughed, issuing a series of pokes to Yuna's stomach, tickling her severely. "I know your weakspot, girl!"  
  
"Stop that, stop!" Yuna laughed, trying desperately to defend herself from Rikku's assault. "Stop!" She pushed Rikku away, laughing so hard tears were coming from her eyes. "You know my weaknesses!"  
  
"You betcha!" Rikku replied. "And I'm gonna tell Tidus!"  
  
"Don't you dare!" Yuna giggled. "He's just like you, I'll die from laughing!"  
  
"I bet!" Rikku replied. It took the two girls a whole five minutes to calm down.  
  
"So, who'd you get for your partner?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Paine!" Rikku replied. Yuna gave her an odd stare, then her eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Are you alright? What 'pain'?" Yuna asked, standing closer and inspecting Rikku's shoulders.  
  
"Not pain, pain!" Rikku laughed, shoving Yuna away. "Paine! She's a girl in my class. She's a tough girl, I bet we'll kick fiend ass."  
  
"Ah, I see." Yuna replied. She was wondering again about how she could get Tidus to come over (at this, she inwardly *nudge, nudge* and *wink winked* herself.) to help with the project. She never liked projects too much, always thought they were too repetitive, but when a cute guy is coming over, it gets a lot better, right? 


	9. Irvine Kinnease, At Your Service

Chapter 9: Irvine Kinneas, At Your Service.  
  
Mattius2k04: Anyone wanna see Squall and Tidus duke it out? Yes? Well, now's your chance! As for visualization, imagine Squall (erm, that's "Leon") from Kingdom Hearts. If you haven't played it, tough luck. Now, I am going to work on my Fire Emblem fanfic. Chapter one almost up! Oh by the way, sorry about the looong chapter. But since I'm too lazy to change it myself, too bad suckas!  
  
"So, how are we going to do this?" Tidus asked, as he seated Yuna and himself at the table in his dorms. Wakka had left to work with Lulu, so Tidus and Yuna decided it would be best that they work at one of their dorms, as there was more peace. And seeing Rikku was still at home, Yuna and Tidus agreed it was best they worked at his place.  
  
"Well, there are a couple ways." Yuna explained. "We can look up books, or we can go out and fight them."  
  
"Let's fight them!" Tidus replied enthusiastically. "We could get some nice training, get a head start on our missions!"  
  
"Well, it's a little dangerous, don't you think?" Yuna asked, tilting her head to one side.  
  
"Hah!" Tidus mocked. "Danger doesn't scare me!"  
  
"Well, that sounds fun then. Count me in!" Yuna replied enthusiastically. "Let's go to the training center!"  
  
They had quickly gathered their weapons, and were making their ways down to the training center. They walked along slowly, eventually coming to the branching path through the inside of Balamb Garden that led to the designated training area. There, they found a somewhat unexpected sight. Inside, Tidus immediately recognized Squall Leonhart fighting off a group of 'grats', plant-like creatures with stinging, green tendrils and gaping mouths. Leaves covered most of their bodies, and this, Tidus noticed, caught fire easily.  
  
Squall was like a god of battle, leaping through the air, twisting and turning, and flinging spells around like he invented them. A grat caught on fire, squealing it's high-pitched scream and eventually flailing to the ground. The fire immediately vaporized. In the meantime, Squall had taken care of another monster with his gunblade, cutting it in two clean halves, green liquid coming from the fatal wound.  
  
"No match!" Squall shouted, unaware as of yet that the two students were watching him, amazed. He leaped up, at least three meters high, and brought his powerful gunblade down upon another grat, cleaving it from gaping mouth to tiny, stone-like feet. The final grat charged, but Squall simply stood his ground. Tidus gasped in fear, thinking that the gunblade master had been caught off guard. But Squall ducked so fast, he seemed to leave a trail of smoke in his wake. The grat tumbled past him, and Squall simply snapped his fingers, destroying the grat in a wave of fire. Squall simply turned, eyes closed, smirking.  
  
"Woooooow!" Tidus exclaimed. "You, like, crushed them!"  
  
Squall opened his eyes and stared at them, and Tidus noticed he wasn't even sweating. "It was nothing."  
  
"Well, can you... show me how to do that sometime?" Tidus asked. He walked up to Squall, who grinned.  
  
"How about we have ourselves a little match now, then?" Squall grinned, a cocky grin, like a little boy who was sneaking into the kitchen at night to nab some food. Normally, Tidus would have dismissed this grin as arrogance, but from his last display, Squall definitely had power to back up his arrogance.  
  
"What do you mean? You'd kill me!" Tidus said. "You know I'm just a beginning student."  
  
"A beginning student, with a lot of potential... so I hear." Squall replied. "Sir Auron tells me you have quite the gift. At any rate, you're probably more challenging then a bunch of flowers."  
  
"But what about... you know, death?" Tidus asked. "I really don't think it's good for my reputation to die."  
  
Squall stopped grinning. "Well, then I suppose we can always try a simple protect spell?"  
  
"Protect! Of course!" Yuna gasped. "It can completely nullify most physical damage, the recipient receiving only minor attacks, which can be healed."  
  
"And as long as your friend keeps her concentration up, you will be fine." Squall explained. "So shall we?"  
  
Tidus gave it some thought, but eventually came to a decision. Smiling, and unsheathing his sword, he grinned. "Let's do this!"  
  
Yuna muttered a few words of magical lore, and Tidus watched as a glowing shield enveloped Squall and himself for a split second, before disappearing. Squall put his gunblade on his shoulder, and, his left hand idle, he snapped his fingers. He put his left hand in his jeans pocket and began walking forwards, slowly, his stare alone almost enough to unnerve Tidus.  
  
He's good! Tidus thought, keeping his gaze steady as Squall slowly made his way forwards. He stares his foes down, and then attacks! Oh, I bet I can beat him! Tidus was getting ahead of himself, and could not even notice Squall dash forwards and deliver a punishing blow from his left hand. Tidus staggered back.  
  
"Not fair!" Tidus whined, rubbing his cheek. He packs a punch! I felt that even with the spell on!  
  
"Keep your guard up!" Squall yelled back, his voice as toneless and emotionless as always. His leather jacket swung in the slight wind, and his silver necklace jangled. His multiple belts moved fluidly, as if with a mind of their own. He dashed forwards once again, but this time, Tidus was ready. Leaping high, he dived to Squall's blind side and swung his sword. With a roar of "Argh!", Squall was sent flying from the attack. He safely landed on his feet, and stood up. Turning around, Squall's expression was still unchanged.  
  
"I got you!" Tidus exclaimed happily.  
  
Not trying. Squall thought. "It doesn't matter."  
  
"Don't get cocky, Tidus!" Yuna warned. "Keep your guard up!"  
  
"Sure thing, Yuna." Tidus saluted to Yuna, but once again, was unable to notice as Squall dashed forwards. His gunblade collided painfully with Tidus' midsection, who was sent spiraling into a tree. With a groan of pain, he strained to his feet. Damn, he's good.  
  
Tidus ran forwards, and Squall stood perfectly still, his face calm, his body still. He's gonna jump! Tidus realized, and he was right. He faked running straight, and Squall leaped high into the air. Tidus looked up, and leaped high, swinging his gunblade as hard as he could. Squall didn't block, and was sent to the ground. This time, he didn't land on his feet. Dirt was sent flying, and rocks crashed away. Squall stood up, still unfazed, and a smile appeared on his face.  
  
"You're not bad, kid." Squall muttered.  
  
"'Course not!" Tidus laughed, landing on his feet. "I trained long and hard. But is that the best you can do? Come on, I know you're not trying!" Tidus was getting arrogant.  
  
"Well, you're smarter than you look." Squall taunted. "But, as much as I enjoy this, it must end."  
  
"Try it!" Tidus jeered. Squall only smiled, the same arrogant smile. He closed his eyes, and a second later, he ran forwards so quickly that Tidus was almost unable to block his first vicious attack. Never mind the first! Squall delivered a series of attacks, from unpredictable angles, and Tidus was forced back, barely deflecting each blow.  
  
Eventually, they came to a checkmate. Squall, with a yell of "It's over!", swung his gunblade incredibly painfully. The blow knocked Tidus astray, and the fight was over.  
  
"N-no!" Tidus grunted. His whole body ached, his arms from the vibrations caused by deflecting Squall's gunblade. He attempted to get up, but could not. His whole body hurt way too much. But, as he watched, Squall raised his hand. For a moment, Tidus thought he was dead, that he'd pissed Squall off. But a moment later, a green light escaped from Squall's gloved right hand, and sped forwards, enveloping Tidus in an aura of healing. He felt his body's aches lessen, he felt pain leave, and soon, he was perfectly fine.  
  
"Good match." Squall spoke softly. He offered his hand to Tidus, who took it. Squall lifted him to his feet with ease, and patted him on the shoulder once. "I'm not disappointed. But next time, concentrate more."  
  
"Y-yeah, thanks." Tidus answered sarcastically. Even though Squall had praised his skill, supposedly a greatly flattering moment, his ego was bruised. Damn, that was over in under two minutes! Ah, oh well, at least I hit him a couple times. But man, he's good! He wasn't even trying! Tidus tried to comprehend the magnitude of Squall's power, when he was interrupted by Yuna, who had ran behind him and hugged him.  
  
"You did great!" Yuna exclaimed. "Oh, I'm really impressed!" Her shy voice, ever-present, was almost overcome by happiness.  
  
"Well, thanks, Yuna!" Tidus turned over to hug Yuna. Gee, I guess it's not THAT bad. Tidus laughed inwardly.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Lulu asked. Somehow, she'd ended up with Wakka. They were on the fields of Balamb, searching for monsters to record.  
  
"Bringin' out my papers!" Wakka replied. He searched his bag for the elusive items, and had eventually found them when Lulu had placed her hand on the papers and put them back in his bag.  
  
"We don't want you recording information on monsters when I am busy fighting them off! Or the other way around." Lulu explained. Wakka looked at her, confused, but eventually figured it out.  
  
"Ah, so we... wait until we're done?" Wakka asked.  
  
"Yes, then we take notes." Lulu explained. She put her head in her hands, shaking slowly.  
  
"Well, let's find one!" Wakka spoke enthusiastically. He dashed off into the nearby cover of trees, and Lulu had opened her mouth in shock of his carelessness.  
  
"Whoa-WHOA!" she heard Wakka shout. A moment later, she heard a loud roar, and Wakka came crashing out of the forest. A second later, a T-Rexaur came bursting out after him.  
  
The T-Rexaur, still young by its size, was a gigantic lizard creature. It stood on two muscular legs, which more than made up for its puny arms. It had an extremely large and thick tail, which it was known to use as a weapon. Its face was a bestial, snarling visage, sharp rows of pointed teeth opened in a brain-shaking roar. Its eyes were tiny, and also known to be barely of any use. The T-Rexaur was known to use its nose to search out prey. Lulu recognized it immediately as a monster, not a fiend.  
  
"Wakka, duck!" Lulu exclaimed. Weaving her hands in and out of the air, she conjured a lightning spell. She realized she was too late, as the giant monster used its giant head to knock Wakka into a nearby bush. She realized she had to distract it, and quickly flung the electrifying spell at her foe. The monster roared in pain and anger, and turned away from Wakka's crumpled body to face Lulu. You'd better not be dead! Lulu thought angrily, but was somewhat happy to see him groan and move around slowly. He was in pain, and she would be too if she didn't do something.  
  
The monster roared, and lunged for Lulu. She was surprisingly agile for her physical appearance and choice of clothing. The monster was slow, and she easily kicked off the ground. The monster kicked up ground in front of its snarling mouth, and Lulu shot another spell into its scaly, orange hide. The monster roared again as fire caused an ugly, painful black mark on its hide. It swung around, and Lulu found herself on the wrong end of the monster. Its tail collided painfully with her shoulder. Thankfully, the monster had not intended to attack, but to move back several steps to gain momentum for a charge. Still, Lulu felt the taste of blood, and felt some escape her mouth. She landed on the ground and tumbled a few steps before coming to a halt. She felt pain everywhere, her body felt numb. The monster turned, and Lulu realized she was about to die.  
  
Have to do something! Lulu thought.  
  
"If I don't do something, Lulu's gonna die! Then I'll be joinin' her, too!" Wakka muttered. The pain in his body was mostly gone, and he began searching the foliage for his gunblade. Behind him, Lulu flung a fire spell, which had caused the monster to turn, and its tail had, almost accidentally (the monster had not meant it as an attack), knocked Lulu a great distance away. He watched as her body skidded away, and felt the great desire to defend her. The battle had become stale very quickly.  
  
He searched desperately for his gunblade, but found it lodged in a tree. He could not free it, no matter how much strength he applied. Behind him, the monster had turned, and roared loudly, foretasting victory. He looked around desperately for one last chance, and found it in the shape of a blue ball. Blitzball! Wakka thought. He remembered the peaceful days of his youth, playing the underwater sport blitzball. The ball had obviously been discarded or lost. Grass almost covered it, and it was extremely dirty. Nonetheless, it would have to do. His aim was always dead-on, and he needed to rely on that now.  
  
"Gotta do it!" Wakka shouted, grabbing the ball. Dashing out of the tree cover, he ran straight for the now-charging T-Rexaur. Halting suddenly, he reared back, took aim, and threw the ball as hard as he could. The ball soared through the air, and made a direct hit right on the T-Rexaur's skull. Wakka heard a loud, painful smash, and the monster was shot the other way by the sheer force of the blow. "How did I hit it that hard?" Wakka thought.  
  
"Looks like some people got themselves into some good ol' trouble." Whispered a shadowy figure among the tree's shadows. He wore a cowboy had, brown trenchcoat, and purple dress shirt. In his hand he carried a powerful rifle. On his belt, the name "Irvine Kinneas" gleamed in the occasional spot of sun that leaked through the trees.  
  
Irvine watched silently as the man with orange hair dodged an attack from the monster, stepping aside, and kicking it hard in its' snarling face. The man laughed tauntingly, but the monster swung its tail, and hit the man with a loud 'thwop'. The man was sent dashing away, skidding right beside the other, pretty one, who had apparently been unable to struggle to her feet. Irvine knew this was his cue. Running straight through the trees, with expert guidance his rifle found its mark, and the T-Rexaur gurgled to a halt, surprising its almost-victims. With a death sigh, it crumpled to the ground, and the weight of its giant body connecting with the earth made a loud sound before dust began settling, still.  
  
"Looks like you two almost became that thing's next meal." Irvine yelled over. "Can you even get up?"  
  
The man with orange hair stood up, with some trouble, and helped the other one get up. He put her arm around his back and assisted her over to him. "Thanks, brudda. We coulda died!"  
  
"Yeah, you would have if I wasn't here." Irvine explained. "Thing is, most people don't realize that fighting a T-Rexaur is a bad idea. 'Cept for me, of course. Name's Irvine." Irvine extended his hand.  
  
"Wakka, and this is Lulu." Wakka informed, taking Irvine's hand.  
  
"Well, could your pretty little friend use a little healing?" Irvine asked. "Oh, and you too, of course."  
  
"That'd be.... Fine by me." Lulu spoke, raising her head. "I don't need your help, Wakka, but thanks." She pulled away from him, and stood up for a moment, before wavering and falling back into Wakka's arms.  
  
"Careful, Lu!" Wakka warned. "You ain't as tough as you think you are."  
  
"No, I'm... stronger." Lulu gasped. "I'm fine, really." She pulled away once again, and this time, stood relatively straight.  
  
"Well, thing is, you two are too far from any place to get there safely without any healing, friends." Irvine spoke, lowering his head on one side and waving a finger in front of them. "I can give you some healin', if you think you can handle being helped out."  
  
"Fine by me!" Wakka laughed. "Don't know 'bout Lu, (at this point, Lulu sighed and told Wakka not to call her 'Lu') but I certainly could!"  
  
"No problemo, muchachos." Irvine replied calmly. He raised a single hand, the other one leaning on his exceptionally large gun. A green light enveloped both Wakka and Lulu, and a moment later, disappeared. They could stand easily once more, having been completely healed in an instant.  
  
"I didn't need your help." Lulu scoffed. "I could've made it if I wanted to."  
  
"Well, little lady, it looked like you had a little trouble just standin', and there's no way I wouldn't help out a lady, especially one like yourself." Irvine spoke. He pointed his fingers in gun shape and pointed at Lulu, winking. Lulu rolled her eyes, and spoke calmly.  
  
"Do that again, and I'll set that lovely head of yours on fire." Lulu growled.  
  
"Well, well, well." Irvine chuckled. "Looks like the kitten has claws." He took off his hat, and bowed. "Doesn't matter, I was only jokin' anyways. Already got a fine woman by my side. But for the moment, Irvine Kinneas, at your service."  
  
Lulu rolled her eyes again, and raised the palm of her hand, lightning dancing for an instant before disappearing, threateningly.  
  
"Well, let's get you two back home." Irvine spoke, whipping around and wielding his gun. "Don't know how a bunch of newbies like you got so far out into the fields."  
  
"Who are you?" Lulu asked.  
  
"I just told you, I'm Irvine Kinneas, sharpshooter extraordinaire." Irvine explained. "Take a look." Smirking, he stooped to pick up a rather small stone, and tossed it to Wakka. "Go ahead, toss it as hard as you can, as high as you can. A second later, you'll only see a cloud of dust."  
  
"Huh, yeah!" Wakka spoke sarcastically. Tossing the stone up once and catching it, he chucked it as high into the air as he could. A split-second later, Irvine whipped his gun into the air, finding his target in an instant. One second, it was sailing through the air with ease, a moment later, and with a loud crack, it fell to the ground in a cloud of dust.  
  
"Told ya." Irvine bragged. "Let's go before I have to waste more ammunition impressing you."  
  
"Well class, I am very impressed." Commented Quistis. "Everyone handed in their papers, and I am pleased with most of the results. Some of you, however, need to get your priorities straight, and work a little harder." Quistis began handing out projects that had been handed in, and Tidus and Yuna were extremely pleased to see that they had gotten 97%, an extremely high mark, obviously.  
  
"Alright!" Tidus exclaimed, leaping out of his chair. Yuna chuckled softly, clapping her hands together.  
  
"We did great!" Yuna said. She and Tidus gave each other a high five, and settled down, allowing Quistis to begin her daily lecture.  
  
The class was long and, as usual, quite interesting. With the hopeful, bright eyes of one proud of himself, Tidus listened to the lectures with rapt attention. He also had another thing on his mind. *Maybe... just maybe...* he thought to himself. *I should ask Yuna to that dance that's coming up next week.*  
  
Right beside him, Yuna sat, pondering thoughts of her own, which, coincidentally, were on the same track as Tidus. *Oh... that dance... I-I can't dance very well, but I want to go with... him.* Yuna concluded in her head. *Oh, I'll try... I'll ask him out.*  
  
The whole class, Yuna and Tidus would quickly dart their eyes back and forth to each other, avoiding eye contact. Eventually, listening to the lesson was more of a problem, considering what was mutual between them, hovering in their minds.  
  
With a loud ring, the classes ended and the students packed up their things and left class. Tidus and Yuna went their separate ways, both distracted and nervous about what the other would say to them. Little did they know it would be a night to remember. 


	10. Dreams

Chapter 10: Dreams  
  
Tidus was not used to this kind of stuff. Normally, when a school dance was coming up, he wouldn't even have to budge a finger and he could pick almost any girl in the school. One of his more famous dates was two years older than him, and didn't even go to his school! After he graduated from Yusai Secondary, he still thought more about girls and dating than most things. One night stands, quick flings, and then dump the poor girl on her ass. Come to think of it, he hadn't even had a relationship for longer than a month and a half. He'd never wanted a long lasting relationship, and until he came here, girls were only games for him to play.  
  
So what was different this time? Well, it was Yuna. She was different than most girls somehow. She was shy, but Tidus knew she had a strong side to her. He hadn't seen it, but he could tell just by looking into her eyes. He could tell that while the outside was small and frightened, her soul was stronger than anyone he had ever seen. That was only the first thing he knew he enjoyed about her. When he thought even deeper about it, he realized that everything he had seen about her he enjoyed. Her laugh, the way she tried to stifle it but never could, the way she stared back at him, her purity and sincerity, her deep and caring personality. She was incredibly beautiful, and he'd thought that any girl that could look that good would be corrupted and arrogant, but Yuna was anything except that. But above all, her eyes were his favourite feature. In a way, she reminded him of the best friend he never had as a girl. But she wasn't just a friend, because to Tidus, there was more inside of him.  
  
"What's on your mind?" Wakka asked, bouncing a small blitzball off of the television set.  
  
"Don't do that, you'll break it." Tidus warned. "Oh, on my mind? Just some thoughts. Nothing important." *Yeah right* He thought. *Nothing important my ass.*  
  
"Okay, well, ya!" Wakka exclaimed, snapping his fingers as if he'd just remembered something important. He looked at Tidus with excited, hopeful eyes. "Guess what!!"  
  
Tidus stared at him, and before he could even respond, Wakka just continued.  
  
"I'm going to ask Lu to the dance!" Wakka informed. Tidus stared at him blankly, taking a couple seconds to register what was being said to him. It clicked, and he couldn't hold it anymore. "What?"  
  
Tidus burst out laughing, his blonde hair weaving and bobbing through the air. "o-oh come on man!" Tidus cried. "She's in another LEAGUE, you have no chance man!"  
  
"Oh thanks for the vote of confidence, ya?" Wakka snorted, crossing his arms and scowling at his humoured friend. "It's worth trying."  
  
"Yes, maybe in three million years you'll thaw her frozen heart." Tidus spoke sarcastically. "Man, I bet she isn't even going!"  
  
"We'll see!" Wakka replied confidently.  
  
"Yeah, we will. But we won't see her." Tidus replied.  
  
"Well who are YOU going to ask?" Wakka retorted angrily. "Didn't see you hanging around with any girl except- wait a sec, her?!"  
  
"Yuna, yeah." Tidus replied. "So?"  
  
"Well, she's not even in your le-"  
  
"Don't even think about it." Tidus laughed, aware that Wakka was desperately trying to get him back for his accusations that Lulu wasn't his type. "For your information, she likes me too."  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Wakka snorted. "Maybe she jus' thinks you guys are friends, ya?"  
  
"Yeah, well I can tell this stuff. I AM an experienced veteran with women, you see." Tidus replied jokingly.  
  
"Whatever dude, I'm going to go find somethin' to eat..." Wakka stumbled over to the fridge, tripping over a rubber ball. "Move your shit!" He scowled angrily. He opened the door, grumbling in anger, but was not made happier by the sight of food. Or lack thereof.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Tidus questioned as he saw Wakka's face contort into exasperation.  
  
"Outta food." Wakka replied. "Dammit!" He sighed, and closed the bleach- coloured door shut, turning to Tidus. "Going to get more food. Wanna come?"  
  
"Nah, it's alright." Tidus answered. "I know you've got good choice in food. That is, you get everything in colours and shiny packages. You can always tell the quality of the food by the shiny stuff and colours wrapping the box."  
  
"Har har!" Wakka laughed sarcastically. "I'm out!" He closed the door behind him, and Tidus could hear the clumsy clanking of the keys locking the door. He continued to lay on the couch, the soft material a comfort to his bruised shoulders (after a couple training sessions, one tends to receive bruises). His hands rested behind his head for a couple minutes before he rolled over, curling into a more comfortable position. Soon enough, he decided, as most people do, he would "rest his eyes." The comfort of the warm sofa claimed him, as did sleep, and within moments he was dreaming softly.  
  
He was walking in a field, a bright and sunny field, with the beautiful music of birds singing, the lush green grass comforting to his aching feet. He couldn't believe being in a beautiful place like this, it was like nothing on earth. But yet, it was familiar some how. Not a single flower, but that didn't matter. He knew he was dreaming, yet he could almost smell the fresh green grass and the clean air. Everything was perfect, not a cloud in the bright blue sky. Brighter than his eyes, even. The sun seemed to smile upon him, warming him perfectly. He took the time to inhale the fresh clean air, before sitting on the grass, hands over his bent knees. He could hear footsteps behind him, and soon, he felt even warmer and happier, if such a thing was possible, when Yuna sat down besides him.  
  
"Yuna?" Tidus asked. He looked into her eyes, her beautiful green and blue eyes. She smiled back at him.  
  
"Yes..." Yuna replied. "It's perfect..."  
  
"Nothing can go wrong." Tidus replied, and feeling no fear, only courage and caring for Yuna, extended his arms over her and moved behind her, as she seemed to fall into him. He arms folded over her shoulders, and Tidus could feel her soft skin. Her hair tickled his chest as she lay back, closing her eyes and smiling softly.  
  
"Will you... stay with me?" She asked, opening her eyes and looking back up at him. "Until the end?"  
  
Tidus looked back at her, and smiling, replied. "Not until the end. Forever."  
  
"...Thank you..." Yuna answered, and closed her eyes and lay back down on his upper chest.  
  
"Until the... end?" Tidus asked. Those fateful words. "...Forever? Why am I feeling this? What... what's wrong?" He glanced down at Yuna, who was looking up at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"No..." She whimpered, as a single crystal tear slid down her cheek, and hitting his chest, causing a cold sensation, and shiver to run down his back.  
  
All of a sudden, the sky was no longer clear and blue. Clouds, dark, ominous clouds rolled over the sun, blocking out the light and causing shadows to form. Tidus gasped, as the grass beneath him wilted and turned to dust. The ground dried, and cracked, forming small lines across the ground in strange patterns. The air was no longer clean and refreshing, it was dust-filled and dirty. Tidus coughed involuntarily at first, as did Yuna, but a weaker sound to his.  
  
"Yuna?!" Tidus cried out, noticing Yuna was no longer by his side. He looked around frantically. He saw her suddenly, standing to his right. He turned to face her, and she simply looked back at him, tears readily rolling down her cheek, trying to smile, but too sad to even force it. She put her fingers under her eyes and wiped away the tears, and then waved goodbye.  
  
"No!" Tidus cried. "I'm not going! I will never leave you! I promise!" He ran forwards, trying to catch her... but every step he took, she disappeared a little more. He cried out in surprise, doubling his speed... but she just moved further away. "I won't!" He cried out, leaping through the air, a last desperate attempt to regain her, to grab hold of her soft hands one last time, but he could not. He crashed into the hard ground, and lay there for a moment, before crying out Yuna's name. Then, he woke up, having felt soft hands shaking his back, and a pair of sandaled shoes nudging his side. 


	11. Mutual Agreements

Chapter 11: Extermination Begins  
  
Mattius2k04: Blah it's Valentines Day and yours truly is without a date. So maybe I can just stay at home and pretend some girls are my GF's lol. No, I am just kidding. Got a busy day ahead of me, but I decided to finish this chapter before anything. Enjoy!  
  
It really was quite a bleak forest, full of strange sounds, tangling undergrowth, and very little light due to the shading from the hundreds of trees surrounding them. The forest was alive with movement, and Tidus could sense the feeling of anger and hatred boiling around them.  
  
"Don't be gettin' too far ahead, ya?" Wakka warned Tidus, who was jogging ahead. "We just gotta stay together, kill some fiends!"  
  
"Let him do what he wants." Muttered Lulu. "If he gets killed, that's his problem."  
  
"Lulu!" Yuna exclaimed, laughing. She knew Lulu was just being sarcastic, despite her serious demeanor. Lulu smiled a rare smile in response.  
  
"Don't worry about me." Tidus reassured his group. "There's nothing in this forest that could-"  
  
With a hiss of power, Lulu blasted a fiend into oblivion instants before it could bear down upon Tidus. "You were saying, hmm?"  
  
"Uhh.... Ah, hahaha!" Tidus laughed, blushing and looking down. "Momentary lapse!"  
  
Yuna laughed a little, but a snapping movement made her jump up quickly and run over to Tidus, clutching his arm softly.  
  
"You okay?" Tidus asked, feeling a little manly and protective right- about-now.  
  
"Y-yes, just... I'm okay." Yuna whispered, letting go of Tidus arm and holding her staff protectively in front of her. She was once again frightened, but not by a monster.  
  
"Ah, haaaahhh!" Rikku jumped in front of Tidus suddenly, and giving Yuna a quick wink, not noticing that she had startled her cousin with her sudden movement. "You'd better protect her, y'know!" Rikku warned, bending towards Tidus and sticking a finger up. "Or you'll have to deal with ME!"  
  
"Thanks Rikku, I'll keep that in mind." Tidus laughed. Rikku smiled and bounced up to Lulu, who looked the other way and tried to ignore the frantic child. Wakka was behind the group, staring up into the sky of leaves and branches wondrously  
  
"Wakka, come on!" Tidus yelled.  
  
"Wha-what?" Wakka stopped. "Oh, yeah!" Regaining his concentration, he caught up to the rest of their small group.  
  
After walking down a barely-noticeable path, Lulu stopped and pulled out a large sheet of paper from a satchel at her waist, unfolding and examining it.  
  
"Professor Trepe gave me this." Lulu muttered. "She gave us directions on how to find the lair where the fiends are coming from. All we need to do is find the lair and destroy the opening, plugging the entrance up and blocking their exits. It should last until a proper extermination team can storm it."  
  
"Uhh... sounds great n' all..." Wakka spoke. "But destroy it with what?"  
  
"You'll be useless in this matter." Lulu explained, cynical and bitter as always. "Magic. My magic."  
  
"Oh, so you're going to destroy the opening with a fire spell or something!" Rikku realized.  
  
"Exactly. This says that we'll come to a clearing if we follow the path, a clearing where there used to be a junction between Balamb Garden and Balamb City before the fiends overtook it." Lulu explained.  
  
"That's great, so all we need to do is follow the path!" Tidus said. "Let's continue!"  
  
"Yeah!" Yuna joined in, leaping to her feet and running alongside Tidus.  
  
It seemed like they walked for days and days, but in reality it was only a couple minutes. It took every ounce of their strength just to walk across the heavily obstructed forest floor, covered in all forms of materials, from bones and rocks to tree branches and leaves.  
  
"Ah, this is it." Lulu stopped suddenly. "I thought it was strange we haven't been attacked, but now I see."  
  
"What is it?" Tidus questioned, although he had a feeling it could not be good. He was right.  
  
"We're being surrounded." Lulu replied simply, to a gasp from Rikku and Wakka.  
  
"Whazzat?! We're being followed?!" Rikku squealed, before clamping onto Yuna's arm and glancing around.  
  
"I just saw some pass in front of us quickly." Lulu spoke. "Get ready."  
  
In a moment, they were ready. Another moment, and sure enough Tidus could hear sounds echoing from the foliage to all sides. "Yuna! Lulu! Stand in between me, Wakka, and Rikku. Stay back!"  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, I know what to do." Lulu snapped. "Stay calm, and we'll be fine."  
  
"This can't be good, ya?" Wakka muttered. "Well, 'least I'm gonna have a good fight!"  
  
"Oooh, Yunie!" Rikku squealed. "Don't worry, we'll protect you!"  
  
"Yes, and I you Rikku." Yuna comforted her ecstatic cousin.  
  
The bushes rustled some more, and stopped suddenly. Then, in an instant, they burst to life, fiends and monsters coming straight from the foliage and attacking the five companions.  
  
"Let's show 'em what we got, Wakka!" Tidus shouted happily, bursting forwards and immediately felling a fiend with his weapon.  
  
Wakka grunted in response, swinging his fist to catch another fiend off guard and kicking it to the ground, destroying it's skull. Dodging the attack from another one, he countered with his blitzball and smacked it high into the air. Retrieving his blitzball, he darted off to fight another fiend.  
  
"L-Lulu!" Yuna cried, warning Lulu of a fiend lunging straight for her blindside. Yuna was about to rush forwards in an attempt to get a lucky swing on it, but was interrupted as Lulu calmly snapped her fingers in the direction of the fiend, immolating it in a wave of fire which burnt it to a crisp.  
  
"I told you," Lulu warned, "that I need no help. Be careful!"  
  
"Y-yes!" Yuna smiled nervously despite the carnage waging around her.  
  
Tidus was being slowly overwhelmed, attacked from fiends on all sides. As they stopped attacking for an instant, he was able to get a good look at them. He realized they were wolves, vicious monsters, not fiends, but monsters. They attacked in packs, which explained what they were doing now. He swung his blade eastward, catching a wolf in the snout and cutting through flesh like paper, spraying blood to the ground as the wolf died. Another wolf lunged towards him, and he was just able to duck, and he raked his sword along the belly of the exposed monster. It landed with a yelp, and scrambled weakly before tripping from it's momentum and never rising again. He was being trapped! Wolves circled him from all areas, and looking around, he realized the rest of the group was enduring the same fate. Wakka fought desperately against a larger, light-purple coloured wolf which could have been the leader of the pack. Yuna and Lulu were trying their hardest to protect a wounded Rikku from a large swarm of wolves, as Yuna attempted to heal her cousin of her bruises and bumps from the wolves that charged her.  
  
"This ain't good, ya!" Wakka shouted. "We shoulda been more careful!"  
  
"It-it's not over!" Rikku whined, standing to her feet and attacking the closest wolf as Yuna successfully healed her. The wolves were everywhere, attacking from all sides and not stopping, more and more pouring out from the bush. It looked like everything was all over, but when all seemed it's bleakest, their saviour appeared from the woods. Standing calmly, hefting his heavy sword in one hand over his shoulder, and his red robes draped about him, Auron had come to their aid.  
  
"Need some help?" He asked Tidus, who grinned and laughed.  
  
"Hey old man, we never said we needed your help!"  
  
Auron replied with a gruff grunt, and charged forwards, bowling over a wolf and killing it from the sheer momentum of his charge. He was a near- invincible force, his slow but powerful sword cutting down foes left and right. Any foe that charged him was crushed beneath his ultimate techniques, there were none that could match him.  
  
Soon, the wolves began retreating, and as the final moments of the battle ended, Wakka was able to crush the midsection of the leader of the pack from a blow from his closed fist, killing it instantly.  
  
"Grim indeed." Auron commented. 


	12. Straightening out

Chapter 12: Straightening out  
  
Mattius2k04: Well everyone, chapter 12 means two things: I have FINALLY rewritten chapter 10 and 11 and am progressing very well through the story of Yuna and Tidus, and it also means one other thing: The school dance! Who will hook up? Tidus and Yuna? Wakka and Lulu? Rikku and... GASP dum dum dum! Read on and find out in this extra, long chapter! And also, someone very special makes their way into the story at this point. Read on, review, and have fun please!  
  
The week leading up to the dance was an abnormal one, to be sure. The whole week was filled with stress as every caring single individual tried his or her hardest to hook up with someone, some even picking random strangers just so they wouldn't have to go alone. As usual, some rather strange pairings were seen, some expected ones, and some unbelievably scandalous ones. Balamb Garden's newspaper would have a field day.  
  
But through the whole week, both Tidus and Yuna were completely relaxed. This was nothing new for Tidus, due to his large amount of previous experience with women of all kinds, but for Yuna, it was strange. She'd never even gone to any school dances at her last school, partly because of her shy nature, but mostly for her dancing skills, or lack thereof. In spite of this, Yuna felt relaxed and confident, and had even gotten the courage to hum while she was walking now and then, and sing when she was in the shower. Both of these, obviously, were a rather odd occurrence for Yuna. Indeed, Rikku had tried to subliminally "invite" a school counsellor to try and talk with her. Yuna had been taken aback, as most would be when a proper, prim middle-aged woman in a suit and a briefcase showed up asking her about her new singing and sudden excitement. Rikku was known for over reacting and exaggerating about many, if not all, situations.  
  
As per the event involving Tidus' Tournament competition over in Balamb Garden, it was cancelled and moved down three more months, much to Tidus' disappointment. Many of the fighters were unprepared for it, and since the starting of the school semester, it was unable to proceed. So, the officials pushed it back three months. At least this gave Tidus time to train.  
  
Most assignments were put on hold, and many classes were given free training sessions, as apparently the teachers knew that the effect of both homework and the stress of the dance could prove hormonally disastrous. Only Quistis' classes gave out homework, much to the anger of the students. Squall decided not to put any homework on to his classes, much to Wakka's relief. But unluckily, Tidus had been given a rather large pile of homework from Sir Auron, his Longsword Teacher.  
  
But today was the day of the dance, and such trivial occurrences as homework patterns are unimportant. Yuna spent the whole day picking out a dress from Rikku's wardrobe, most of which were somewhat skimpy and revealing. Yuna wanted to dance with the man, not seduct him (and whenever she pointed this out, Rikku would stare at her for a moment before retorting with one single word: Yet.).Eventually, with a little borrowed money from her overactive cousin, Yuna was able to go out to Balamb City and pick out a dress from a nice little shop in the middle of the intersection.  
  
Little did Yuna know that Tidus was, for the first time in his life, trying to look proper and presentable rather than seductive and sexual. He and Wakka had a comical time picking out the proper suit. Wakka had insisted that dressing like himself would win Yuna over, but Tidus had bickered back with him, telling him he wasn't just trying to have any normal thing with Yuna. Eventually, Wakka shut up and began sulking, muttering about "ungrateful friends" and the like.  
  
"Hey, what do you think about this one?" Tidus asked hopefully. It was a proper, black suit with a tie and somewhat skin tight fabric, which he ascertained was due to him getting a smaller size. Regardless, it looked good and presentable.  
  
"You look like a moron." Wakka sulked. "But a good-lookin' moron."  
  
"See?!" Tidus laughed. "It's things like THAT that make you look like you're turning into a girl."  
  
"Shut up!" Wakka shouted, waving his fist threateningly. He resumed sulking, not at all mortified by attracting the attention of every person within three or four meters, inside or outside.  
  
After a bit more internal debating, Tidus chose the proper suit. After making his way home, he prepared himself. He took a long shower to relax his nerves, combed and sprayed his hair, put on deodorant, and of course the nicest, most expensive cologne he could find in Wakka's room (Wakka was known for his cologne collection). After this, he brushed his teeth thoroughly twice, flossed, mouthwash, the normal. Eventually, he came to the crowning effect. The suit. He straightened himself out, grabbed his expensive flowers, and darted out the door.  
  
"I wonder what Yuna's looking like tonight." Tidus whispered to himself.  
  
Yuna and Rikku sat nervously on their couch. The only sound was the clock ticking slowly and Rikku as she bit her short-cut nails nervously, which Yuna continuously wanred her to stop lest she digest some nail polish and miss the dance. They were both all ready, Yuna in her elegant light blue dress, Rikku in her flamboyant orange, and rather short skirt and top. Rikku was going alone, to "survey her territory" she had continually said, and Yuna was waiting for Tidus to pick her up. Minutes seemed like hours to Yuna as she occasionally got up and shuffled nervously across their small apartment. Eventually, the door echoed from four sharp knocks and Yuna nearly tripped in her excitement as she dashed for the door.  
  
"Hiya!" Tidus exclaimed, as she opened the door.  
  
*Wow!* Yuna thought immediately. *He's so handsome!* She immediately took notice of how Tidus dressed. It was so, so unusual, so strange, but so welcome. Yuna always considered a well-dressed guy incredibly attractive, and this was no exception. In fact, Tidus' current clothing choice made him somehow even more attractive. "Oh, h hey!"  
  
Tidus looked her up and down in a matter of seconds, and responded with a very flattering sentence. "You are looking, well, you're looking amazing!" Yuna blushed in response to this. Tidus looked over her shoulder and shouted "You too, Rikku!"  
  
Rikku smiled nervously in response to his compliment, and returned to her busy routine of staring at the crack in the ceiling. "You guys go ahead, I'm going to wait here for a bit."  
  
"Nervous?" Yuna prodded.  
  
"No!" Rikku replied, which just showed she was. Yuna knew, for a fact, that Rikku was nervous since she was so defensive. "I'm fine. Just go!" She snapped.  
  
"Maybe we'd better do what she says," Tidus laughed, before whispering "Maybe it's her time-of-month again!"  
  
Yuna gave him a humorous, yet shocked gaze. "That's not something you talk about, much less make fun of!" She whispered back, giggling. "Yes, we should go."  
  
Without another word, just a wave, Yuna and Tidus were out the door. Rikku sat, and wondered a little bit if she made the right choice.  
  
*He's such an idiot!* She thought. *But why did I say yes when he asked me? I mean, it's just pity.* She knew this was the case. Her date was the most pitiful lunatic in the school. He was studying under dark magic, and though she had heard he was quite skilled, his reputation with social ability was... how do you say, much below par. He was one of those people who continually made an ass of himself. He also had a reputation for getting drunk at the most inappropriate times. Rumour had it he was also a lightweight, and the lightest alcoholic beverage could completely hammer him. Still, she was hoping to use him to make other guys more jealous. She had already gained a reputation among the guys, and from what she heard, most guys had a crush on her.  
  
Eventually, she heard the door knock, and rather reluctantly, got up to open it. She mustered a weak smile, got the courage, and swung the door open. He was standing there, annoying grin, massively gelled hair, and with some kind of "flirt" pose, which looked more like he was trying to undo a rather large wedgie.  
  
"Hello, my dear Rikku." 


	13. Under the Starry Sky

Chapter 13: Under the Starry Sky  
  
Mattius2k04: The dance has begun, Tidus and Yuna might finally get together, FINALLY! Just so you know, put on a soft song for the mood, and read on!  
  
As they entered the dance room, they gasped in awe. Tidus and Yuna could have just stood there forever, admiring the previously-closed Dance Auditorium in all it's elegant glory. Hand-made statues of ice loomed over long and wide plates of expensive-looking food, hand-crafted marble sculptures adorned the walls, and overhead, fireworks began to sound above the glass ceiling. Everything was perfect. They came down to the stairs, arm in arm, and sat down together in some comfortable chairs.  
  
"This is just amazing!" Yuna awed, staring around with wide eyes.  
  
"They really went all out for us, didn't they?" Tidus exclaimed. *This is good, it's the perfect setting to make my move on her!* He too admired the architecture for a moment.  
  
"I wonder what was wrong with Rikku?" Yuna pondered. Tidus turned to her, and was about to tell her that everything was fine and good before her questions were answered, and his idea that Rikku was fine was completely proven wrong.  
  
"Why, hello there Yuna." Came a rather shrill voice. Tidus knew the man to which it belonged, but had no real idea of. All he knew was that this guy was a lunatic, and not very well-respected. And worst of all, besides him stood Rikku.  
  
"Seymour?" Yuna asked. "Oh, hello? Rikku, so this is your date?"  
  
Rikku opened her mouth, seemingly to protest, but Seymour once again came in. "Yes, indeed she is Lady Yuna."  
  
"P-please Seymour." Yuna stuttered nervously. "Just call me Yuna."  
  
"As you wish, Yuna." Seymour replied. Tidus did not like this guy. He did not like this guy at all. He was just creepy. Something about him, like he was trying desperately to impress people, in this case Yuna, but pushed himself too much. He was the type of person that would do anything for attention. Not to mention his god-awful hair. It would be fine without the giant, gelled spikes, one from the right and left sides of his head (like a massive, gravity-defying ponytail) and one from this front. He was wearing a sort of robe, with part of his chest showing. To be fair, he definitely kept in shape, but he was just a strange person. "My girlfriend Rikku here has told me about you, as if she needed to." Seymour replied. "Who is this young . . . man? Your chaperone?"  
  
"I'm her date." I defended myself, standing up. Seymour stared at me with smug, lazy uncaring eyes. I hated him more by the minute. Rikku mouthed a sorry behind his back and gave me eyes that seemed to say 'help'. I wasn't going to help her, she would have to deal with this on her own. Unless of course he asked for it, and he was quickly going down that path.  
  
"Is this true, Lady Yuna?" Seymour commented lazily, but Tidus could hear the desperation behind his voice. Jealousy, he heard it all too often. When he turned to Yuna, something inside of him was scared to death. He saw her scared eyes, scared to say anything that would hurt anyone, and he thought she was trying to tell him she wasn't his date. He half expected her to leave his side and go to Seymour's arms.  
  
Her reply settled many inner fears. "Yes, he's my date." She commented plainly. Tidus ' last fears were put to rest as she stepped forwards and put her arm through his. "Well, I will see you later Rikku, Seymour." She waved good bye to them with one free hand and walked, with Tidus, away.  
  
As Tidus left, he knew Seymour had mutual hatred towards him. Seymour liked Yuna, he could see it in his eyes, but Tidus would not let Seymour take her from him, unless she wanted him more. As his eyes met Seymours right before Yuna took him away, Tidus saw anger, and hatred. Seymour gave him on hell of a nasty look, before Tidus turned away.  
  
"What's with him?" Tidus muttered to Yuna as they made their way onto the dance floor as a song came on from the powerful speakers placed around them. On a platform, a DJ played the song.  
  
"His name is Seymour." Yuna explained. "He's. . . not the most popular person in our school. Rikku also tells me he likes me, and I think she's right. But I don't like him" Yuna spoke defensively, as if to make sure Tidus knew she liked him more. "But let's not talk about it, let's just dance, can we?"  
  
"Oh, you're willing all of a sudden. I thought you couldn't dance?" Tidus asked Yuna playfully. "Learned it without telling me?"  
  
Yuna blushed a little, but spoke calmly as they embraced for the slow, romantic song. "I. . . I picked a slow dancing song on purpose, it's the one type of dancing I know how to do."  
  
"Ah, so that's it huh." Tidus joked. His arms went over her waist and behind her back as he pulled her closer to him. She was shorter than him, but was able to put her slender arms over his shoulders.  
  
Tidus recognized the song, and he knew, from experience, how to move to it. Even slow dancing, the most simple of dances, required some form of rhythm. Tidus was a veteran in dancing, he knew how to move in any form of it. He would try his best to impress her.  
  
To the left and right they moved, their bodies moving as one. Yuna could feel Tidus' hair tickling her head, and his hands gently placed upon her back. She closed her eyes, just taking in the peace of the dance. Her head rested upon his shoulder, which was soft enough so that she could have fallen asleep on it if given more time. Her hands were clasped together behind his neck, and started to warm up from nervousness, the fear of messing up, or that she was dreaming. But nothing happened, nothing that could ruin the moment.  
  
Tidus was definitely impressed. For a newbie, Yuna could dance with the best of them. His eyes gradually closed, until both he and Yuna were together, dancing under the starry sky, and the fireworks stopped for the duration of the song. Everything was quiet, except for the song and the slow, steady breathing of his breath and hers, and their hearts beating calmly. Even though all good things must come to an end, Yuna and Tidus could have danced forever. But the song gave way, and at this, a more upbeat song replaced it, and Yuna hurried off, grabbing Tidus hand and pulling him along so she wouldn't embarrass herself. As much as he tried, he couldn't persuade her to continue, so they went out into the balcony while the more experienced couples danced along.  
  
Squall and Rinoa had done this dance millions of times now. It was the same dance they had done years ago, when they had first met, before they even knew each others names. Left and right, forward and backward, curling in and out, Rinoa and Squall danced like crazy. A circle began to spread, as people watched as Squall (who was hating the attention, but loving the dance) and Rinoa swept the floor. They stopped to a barrage of clapping and cheering, much to Squall's hatred.  
  
Outside, Yuna and Tidus stood under the sky, staring upwards together. They hadn't even broken contact since the dance, and it was obvious to both of them now that something was going to happen between them. However, neither of them were willing to risk it, something this pure.  
  
"The stars. . . they're so beautiful tonight. . ." Yuna sighed. Tidus was leaning against the stone blocking, and Yuna was leaning backwards against him. Tidus' arms hung over her stomach, and her hands clasped his. Her head hung back against his chest, until only his slow breathing and steady heart beat were of any concern to her. He too stared to the sky along with her.  
  
"I know. . ." Tidus replied dreamily. "Yuna?" He asked, as he felt a tear fall to his hand, a cold, dreadful tear. Something was wrong, Yuna was crying. "What's wrong?"  
  
Yuna broke away from him, and with it came the first time since the dance that they had broken contact. Tears were coming slowly, but there they were. They rolled down her cheek, crystalline tears falling to the ground. Tidus was scared, for this was all too much like his dream. Seeing Yuna cry made his heart nearly shatter, yet the only thing that kept it together was the hope of making her feel better.  
  
"I. . . I can't. . ." Yuna sobbed. Her arms rose to her face, beautiful even in sadness, and wiped away the tears. "I can't. . . I can't risk losing you. . ."  
  
Tidus did not understand. ". . . Lose me?" He asked. "Yuna, I couldn't leave you. . . I wouldn't leave you."  
  
Yuna seemed reassured, but still she cried. "We're mercenaries, Tidus. Military, people who fight to protect those they love. But. . . but there's death. Loss, things that I have experienced more than I ever could want to. I care about you, and I think you care about me. We can't just be friends, but if we. . . if we got together, and you died, I couldn't bear it."  
  
Tidus stepped forwards, putting his arm on Yuna's shoulder reassuringly. "I want to talk to you, Yuna, about this." He soothed her. "I want you to know I will not leave you, I can't. You and me, we'll be together, if you want us to. I will never let you go, and I will never let myself go. Every time I leave, I will return. Every time you worry, I will be there to comfort and reassure you. This I promise." When Tidus said this, he felt a little part of him come back to life. He felt caring for a girl once more, real caring, not just hopeful relationships. He said this with all the fibre in his heart, all the strength in his soul. He meant it more than anything he had ever said. Whatever he had felt for Yuna, it paled in comparison to what he felt now. His affection was magnified ten times.  
  
"Tidus. . ." Yuna sighed sadly, but Tidus knew she felt he was telling the truth. Her eyes calmed, tears stopped flowing. Her eyes gazed into his, his into hers. They stared lovingly at each other, and stepped closer. Tidus brought his other arm around her and pulled her closer. His face lowered to hers, and their lips touched.  
  
Yuna's hands were clasped at her chest, and his, and they tightened on each other in the anticipation. The final moment, she realized she'd never kissed someone like this. She didn't pull away.  
  
Despite their affection, someone watched, and secretly despised. He turned, disgusted by the actions. His blue hair turned with him, and he brought out a small canteen of a certain alcoholic substance. Taking a swig of it, he continued pulverizing it until it was no more, and he started feeling strange.  
  
Despite this, Yuna and Tidus were now together, a relationship years in the making. They knew immediately how they filled the holes in each others lives. 


	14. General Chaos

Chapter 14: General Chaos  
  
Mattius2k04: So, that's it huh? Yuna and Tidus are now involved romantically. Squeeee! (Sorry Mariana, I just had to. . .) Everything gets better now, and more action is on it's way! The fighting tournament, a couple missions, and general fighting means more action for those aching for it! In the meantime, enjoy this semi-serious parody of one of Final Fantasy's lamest villains ever! Read and Review, and most importantly, enjoy!  
  
When Yuna and Tidus re-entered the ballroom, they were different somehow. To every normal person who barely knew them, they were just another couple. Some people who knew of their personalities thought this as a strange occurrence, but to Wakka, Rikku, and perhaps even Lulu (who had eventually decided to come, for reasons unknown, to the party), the two seemed to just fit, like they made up the empty holes in each others lives.  
  
However, not all were happy for Yuna and Tidus' new relationship. Hanging over the balcony, Seymour Guado gazed upon who he viewed as no more than "prey". He saw Tidus as a mere obstacle in his way to Yuna's heart. He wanted Yuna, and he thought he could get her, because most guys didn't seem to notice her. But when this, this TIDUS appeared, everything fucked up for Seymour. He wanted to kill Tidus, he wanted to destroy his life. He would wait. But for now, all he had to worry about was how he was going to get down the stairs while he was drunk.  
  
He staggered down the stairs, passing people and muttering curses directed towards Tidus. He had brought in, smuggled actually, a canteen of alcohol. Unfortunately, the combined effects of Rikku completely ditching him and seeing Yuna with a different man were too much for him. He downed the canteen, and rather comically, was now completely smashed. He eventually made his way into the stairs, and noticed most people had gone home, leaving only a handful of stragglers.  
  
Thankfully, Yuna and Tidus were still there. They sat on the floor, Yuna laying on Tidus' chest and his arms were over her shoulders.  
  
*Get your dirty hands off of her, you filth! She should be mine!* Seymour thought furiously. He staggered forth a bit, and had attracted a small crowd which also had a couple security guards wary of his. . . smell.  
  
Tidus noticed Seymour long before he reached them *Great, what now?* He wondered, readying his fists, having noticed Seymour's drunken staggers. *Stupid bastard got drunk at a dance?!* Seymour came within three meters of them, and pointed an accusing, clawed finger.  
  
"Yuna will be MIIIIINNNNE!!!" Seymour cried, waves of the smell of licquor emanating from him. With this, he staggered around for a few steps before emitting a high pitched, shrill, girly laugh.  
  
"I'sh cannot be defeated!" Seymour gasped as the two Balamb Garden Security Guards tried in vain to handcuff him. His sharp, whirling claws caught their open skin, leaving rather painful scratch marks. His oddly- shaped blue hair proved to be a deadly weapon also, for as Seymour flailed his head about, his hair caught one guard in the eye.  
  
Eventually, Seymour became quite ecstatic, and screaming his high-pitched laugh, he dashed off, (and running quite like a little girl, save for the drunken staggers here and there, Tidus noticed) and his final words drifted back to them.  
  
"I will deshtroy Shpira! Tee hee hee hee!"  
  
He did not get far from him, as a whirling orange tornado crashed into him. Rikku leaped on top of him, pulling at his hair and biting his arms. Tidus noticed she was also quite drunk, as her movements were very uncoordinated. Regardless, she was very effective as she strangled Seymour, who began emitting a rather amusing, yet strange, throaty noise. She also made quite an impression on his heavily gelled hair, which splattered onto the floor like a slimy tentacle.  
  
She yelled and kicked at him until the two guards pried her off, and a third and fourth guard subdued Seymour, placing him under arrest. Seymour shouted a bit more, but after a few seconds fell asleep on the cold floor, or so most thought judging by his loud snores.  
  
"Well, that was. . . interesting." Yuna commented, after she and Tidus and broken into fits of sheer laughter at Seymour and Rikku's antics (but mostly Seymour making a general ass of himself). "Umm. . . We should go, it's getting late."  
  
"Yeah," Tidus agreed. "Maybe we should go before Seymour wakes up, he might start stabbing people with his hair." Yuna laughed openly, and for the first time, Tidus noticed she didn't try to stifle herself. She really had a beautiful laugh.  
  
"Hey! Ish my bestest friend Yunie!" Rikku squealed in drunken stupor. "Ish pasht my bedstimes, methinksh I should goes home!"  
  
"Not so fast, little lady." Called one of the guards, grabbing her shoulder and turning her around. "Alcohol is not permitted here. You'll have to come with me." At this, Yuna sensed her time to act.  
  
"No! Um, excuse me?" Yuna cried, running and catching the guard. "She didn't mean any harm, she probably just wanted to. . .umm have fun?" Yuna commented, which wasn't convincing. Tidus jumped in for his hand at making the guard let Rikku off (after all, it wasn't Rikku he was worried for, it was the guard who would have to deal with an angry Rikku. He sure didn't want to receive the same punishment as Seymour, he doubted the guard wanted to either. . .)  
  
"Hey buddy, listen, if you let her go, we promise to take her home." Tidus assured the guard.  
  
"Can't do that." Replied the guard. "Not allowed to let her go. Not my law." He was about to take her away when she keeled over and hit the floor, snoring loudly. "Oh Hyne, another sleeper."  
  
"We promise to take her home, put her to sleep and lecture her!" Yuna defended. The guard gave way.  
  
"Hmph. Yeah, fine, only if she stays away from any alcoholic beverages in any more school events. If I catch her, I will bring her to the proper authorities." Warned the guard.  
  
"Jusht try it. . ." Rikku murmured.  
  
"O-okay, it's time to go, Rikku!" Yuna cried, trying to cover Rikku's challenge. "Tidus, let's take her home!"  
  
Tidus nodded, and while it did take the combined strength of Yuna and Tidus to keep Rikku from drunkenly charging the security, they did eventually get her out of the room. After that point, she began crying (as many drunken people do) without reason (as many drunken people do), and fell asleep on a bench. Tidus and Yuna were still holding hands, but they had to break their link so Tidus could heave Rikku along with them.  
  
Eventually, they made their way to Yuna's dormitory, and there they deposited Rikku on her bed and conveniently left her a glass of water, a bucket (in case of an "accident", Yuna had said), and a couple painkillers and headache pills for her early morning use.  
  
"Do you think she'll be okay..?" Yuna murmured to Tidus. She sat besides Rikku's bed as Tidus brought the sleeping woman some more supplies. Yuna brushed some strands of Rikku's orange and blonde hair from her pale face, and rubbed some smudged dirt off of her nose. Or at least she hoped it was dirt.  
  
"She'll be fine, she's tough like me." Tidus reassured, thumping his chest jokingly. Yuna laughed for a second, but stopped. Tidus knew Yuna cared so much for her cousin, and probably most people she was close to, that she would never leave their side if they were suffering. He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she looked back at him with warm eyes.  
  
"Okay, then I guess we should leave her. . . leave her alone?" Yuna asked, a little unsure and, at the same time, still worrying about her cousin.  
  
Tidus brought his arm around her shoulder and held her into him. "She'll be fine." Yuna smiled in reply, hugged him back, and then they went out into the living room so they could use every last moment of that precious night to spend with each other.  
  
"You won't. . . you won't leave me, right?" Yuna asked Tidus. He could sense a hint of fear in her voice, but he knew she was trying to be strong by covering it up.  
  
"I won't ever leave your life, Yuna. I promise." Tidus reassured. They had another moment of mutual acceptance, before they moved in close to each other, and Yuna once again laid on Tidus' chest. It was one hell of a night, to be sure. 


	15. Hidden Talents and Surprising Skills

Chapter 15: Hidden Talents and Surprising Skills  
  
Mattius2k04: I've been getting some really good reviews lately, and I'm glad you people like my story enough to read up to this chapter! Thanks to all of you (especially my friends *cough cough* you know who you are. . .), because if it wasn't for your lovely reviews, I wouldn't have made it past chapter 10! Well, as for an update, I am currently 'dreaming' up an ending to this story, but that won't be for a while. I'm planning on a 30-40 chapter size of this story, so you all still have a good bit of reading to do. Anyways, chapter 15: Yuna and Tidus have paired together, but how did Wakka fare in trying to thaw Lulu's heart? This chapter will go through Wakka's adventures in the dance that set Yuna and Tidus together, but will Wakka fare as well with Lulu?  
  
Wakka leaned against the wall, nervously sipping from his drink. He stood there anxiously, hoping in one way that Lulu would show up, but hoping in another way that she wouldn't. He was hoping she would for obvious reasons, so he could ask her to dance. He was a fantastically good dancer after having trained for four years four times a week with Tidus. But he was hoping she wouldn't show up so he wouldn't have to go through the nail- biting, finger-twitching nervousness that followed lots of people when they planned on asking their crush to dance. Not to say he was one of those people; oh no, he was anything but. He was brash, reckless, and if one girl turned him down he never cared, because in high school there was always someone who liked him. But Lulu was the challenge he (almost) never had, and this wasn't high school anymore. No one knew him, save for a few friends and a few girls who'd developed a clumsy but intriguing crush on him. There'd only been one or two girls that had ever turned him down, but then, none of them acted like Lulu. Now that he thought about it, no one had ever come across as this challenging.  
  
And there she was. Part of Wakka told, no, SCREAMED at him to run, but the other half told him to take it in stride and just ask her, calmly and confidently like the usual Wakka. But she was there, he couldn't do nothing about it. She was wearing a formal dress, actually, a rather odd dress. For her, anyways. First of all, it was a light blue colour. Lulu almost never wore light blue. Oh well, it looked good on her. Her high-heeled shoes clicked on the floor as she elegantly walked through the entrance about four metres from his standing spot. She looked to her left and right, and when she looked at him, he waved and smiled. Surprisingly, she waved back (but, of course, it was definitely not in her character to smile, which she did not). She resumed walking down the stairs, and she then got herself something to drink.  
  
"Okay, I guess it's now or never!" Wakka grunted firmly. "Okay brudda, come on man, she's jus' a chick!" His heart said go to her, but his mind told him to stay put. His experience told him to play it cool, play hard-to- get, but his emotions told him that his normal strategy wouldn't work on her. He decided on the latter, and he wiped his forehead and rubbed his hands together (after putting the now-empty beverage cup on a nearby table, of course). He straightened his suit out, not wanting to look scruffy (Wakka wore a suit after thinking long and hard about it, but decided that Lulu was more of the organized, straight-forward-clean type person) for his chances. He walked, almost tripped once, then inwardly cursed himself, but was thankful Lulu hadn't seen his blunder.  
  
"Okay dude, let's go awright?" Wakka muttered. He walked up to Lulu, thankful for no more mess-ups, and walked up besides her, asking for a drink himself. "One of 'dose, please." He pointed his thumb towards Lulu's drink.  
  
"It's called tomato juice." Lulu corrected, sipping from her tomato juice.  
  
"Dat's alright, I love tomato juice." Wakka was thankful Lulu picked a drink he could at least enjoy. The bartender served up his drink and he slapped a couple pieces of gil on the table. "Lulu, eh, what're you doin' here? Thought you weren't comin', ya?" Wakka asked.  
  
"I decided against it." Lulu replied, staring straight ahead and avoiding his gaze. "I suppose I decided I might as well go out and take a break rather than another night of homework."  
  
"That's brutal, eh?" Wakka laughed. "I just finished my homework yesterday, I was hopin' to have the night off. Guess I got it, huh?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Well, how are you?" Wakka asked her.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
*Man, she's tough!* Wakka pondered. In his mind, he formulated a new plan, one that had never failed him yet. "Me too. Hey, I'm gonna go dance, if you wanna join me, just come on over and we can dance, ya?"  
  
Lulu actually looked at him this time. "You. . .you can dance?" She actually looked surprised and interested. Wakka sensed, and pressed his advantage, and once again thanked those years of dancing experience.  
  
"All the time. Used ta do it with Tidus, we were the best in our classes." Wakka explained. "I can dance all types of 'em."  
  
"I see." Lulu replied. "Well, I'll think about it. You should go dance, go have some fun." She actually ended the last sentence with a note of emotion in the back.  
  
*Oh, is Lulu showin' some emotion after all? Guess she isn't quite super invincible after all.* Wakka thought. He smiled, gave her a double thumbs up, and jogged off to the dance floor. He immediately recognized the dance, a more recent, fast-paced song, as it began slowly and wound itself up. He looked around for a young, single woman to dance with. Finding his single dancer, he walked over to her and, without saying a word, offered his hand. She looked him up and down, and took it. Risking a sideways glance over to the bar, he noticed Lulu was indeed staring at him with some interest in her eyes. Looking to his right, he also noticed that Yuna and Tidus were walking, hand-in-hand, out to the balcony. *Good going, brudda!* Wakka congratulated his amigo inside.  
  
As the dance begun, he took the girl and swung her away from him, pulling her back in to his body and tipping her over for a bit of excitement. He instantly realized that she too, was an experienced dancer. They danced, and without even noticing, a large crowd had formed around them. They danced, and danced and danced. The song kept going, and they kept dancing. Left and right, front and back, the moved their bodies, like water, with perfect timing and rhythm. As Wakka risked a glance, he noticed that a crowd had formed around them, and Lulu herself was watching in the very front, with a thin but visible smile on her face. This encouraged Wakka, and he danced even better, weaving his body around like a god controlled him.  
  
Thankfully, he could tell the girl had no interest in him either. She was attractive, but he noticed that she too was interested in someone else. *Thank Hyne, that coulda been awkward!* Wakka thought. The song ended to great waves of applause, including Lulu, and Wakka and the girl took a bow before hugging and walking their ways. Wakka walked over to Lulu, confidently, and she gave him a small thumbs-up with her left hand.  
  
"Impressive." She commented.  
  
"Like I told you, I'm good ya?" Wakka asked, rubbing his head.  
  
"You know, I think I will take up your offer. Would you care to dance?" Lulu asked, holding out her hand. Wakka smiled in return, and took it.  
  
Later on. . .  
  
As Lulu sat in her bed, reading one of her favourite books, she found herself thinking about Wakka, the flamboyant, orange-haired magnificently talented dancer. At least he had one thing that was interesting. *Still, he's not the brightest light in the lamp* she thought to herself. *Or he just covers it up, but I doubt that.*  
  
She herself was a talented dancer, but nowhere near him. They had danced, thankfully one she was experienced with, but still Wakka had predicted her most difficult moves and taken them to a whole new level. Dare she think it, if he was as good a student as he was a dancer he would beat her hands down. Impressive indeed. She dismissed these uncomfortable thoughts, thoughts that might give her respect to someone she hardly knew, someone she wasn't even sure she wanted to know. Regardless, she lost these thoughts purposely with trained efficiency, and continued reading her book. As she eventually folded it closed, placing a velvet black bookmark on her page and turned off the light, she once again found herself wondering what little she knew about him and what else he hid inside that frame of his. 


	16. Deadly Duel

Chapter 16: Deadly Duel  
  
Mattius2k04: For all of you action-lovers out there, more FF style action is on it's way. . . Including a fight between Squall and another. . . character that may seem familiar. Plus, for all of you Zell/Selphie fans, those two will show up shortly, if not in this chapter itself. Also, keep in mind a character from another FF game will be making his way into it. Enjoy, because no that school is back and March Break has ended, I have schoolwork to do and less time for the story. The tournament, finally, is in the next few chapters, and you can expect some high-quality fights and unexpected appearances. Also, keep in mind this story will be becoming first-person perspective in some areas, to make it more dramatic.  
  
*Just like all those years ago. . . just like the fight that gave me this.* A gloved hand ran over a long, thin red scar, as if to make sure it was still there. Silver eyes narrowed in concentration on the task ahead. Sharpened, honed sword was wielded with unparalleled skill. ?Long, shoulder- length brown hair rustled calmly in the open wind. As the sky cracked with bolts of pure energy, his opposition called out to him.  
  
"It started raining last time too." Remarked the blonde swordsman. "Shall we get this thing over with, before it rains on our parade?" He stared at his foe, his blue eyes narrowing slightly. "Well, Squall?"  
  
"Come on, Seifer, I'll settle this." Squall answered. After his old nemesis, now proclaimed President of Galbadia Garden, had come to his office demanding a good duel, he couldn't possibly refuse. After all, it had been years since they had engaged in any real one-on-one challenges, and they both wanted to reclaim old memories. Still, it was strange to see how he had changed. After the Ultimecia Incident, Seifer had retreated into shadow only to re-emerge suddenly as the Head of Galbadia. Rumours said that foul play was at work, but despite their differences, Squall begged to differ. But now, years later, Seifer was basically the same man, arrogant and confidant at once, rash and wily as well, and with no small amount of talent. In fact, he was nearly as good as Squall.  
  
The two swordsmen circled each other in anticipation of the first move. It was like a game of chess, the person who made his first move pressed his opponent to counter and respond quickly and efficiently. After a series of strategies, one man would emerge victorious. Only, this 'game' was lethal. In a split second, Seifer darted forwards with his gunblade Hyperion and swung hard to Squall's left. Squall raised his own blade, countering it with consummate skill. They pushed the blades against each other, until they pushed too hard and were forced to leap backwards a great distance.  
  
"Not bad." Seifer commented.  
  
". . .Whatever." Squall retorted. They resumed their circling motions, eying each other cautiously. This time, Squall reacted first. He swung his gunblade in a fake motion, feigning to the right and attacking. Seifer saw the move and countered, blocking it. Squall pushed to the other side and his gunblade dashed to the left. Seifer countered it as well. Rain continued to drip on the combatants, causing their hair to dampen and fall down. Squall had no trouble with his longer hair, and the two resumed fighting. The swords danced an incomparable dance, moving with almost inhuman speed and strength. For every blow, there was a counter, for every counter there was a block. Squall and Seifer leaped back again, measuring the weaknesses of their foes, if there even was any. Squall dashed forwards with an attacked aimed at Seifer's legs, but Seifer leaped high over them and brought his gunblade down and cleaved Squall in half from head to toe. Or at least, that would have happened if Squall hadn't darted to the side. Such was the concentration, stubbornness, and will to be the winner in this duel. Squall thrust his sword forwards, and Seifer flipped it off, and countered with his blade. For nearly an hour they fought, before the victor was decided.  
  
"Not a single bead of sweat from me. Don't know about you, because it's obvious that I'm winning." Seifer laughed. Granted, it was hard to distinguish the lightening rain from any sweat, but he knew he wasn't. He didn't even feel tired, though his body was warm from movement.  
  
"We'll see." Squall retorted. They both knew that the next dance would decide the winner. Squall sped forwards and leapt into the air, bringing his blade down. Seifer blocked, but Squall gained the upper hand and swung his sword in a wide arc, taking Seifer's blade along with it. The two swords were embedded in the ground, and were soon retracted by their wielders. Squall bent over face-up, bending his entire back as Seifer's blade swooped in a flat arc over his face, just barely missing cleaving his nose off. Seifer lost his balance, and Squall pressed the advantage. He swung his sword harder and harder until Seifer's sword was smashed from his hands. As Seifer dashed to reclaim it, the flat end of Squall's cold blade pressed against his neck.  
  
"I win."  
  
They stared at each other for a split second before a clapping sound could be heard.  
  
"Bravo guys, that was impressive. Guess Squall won though. Too bad Seifer, you lost."  
  
"Shut the hell up, Chickenwuss!" Seifer bellowed. "Aw fuck this, I'm going back to Galbadia. See you around, Leonhart." With that, he made a rude hand motion towards Zell and stormed off. Speaking of storm, the rain had stopped as suddenly as it had begun. Sunlight was shining through the dark grey clouds here and there.  
  
"Ah, Zell, you were watching?" Squall commented, though he knew the answer.  
  
"'Course, man, you owned him!" Zell clapped, walking to his former comrade and putting his shoulder. "Wish I coulda said more to that son of a gun before he ran off with his tail between his legs. So anyways, training for the competition in a month or so?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably." Squall replied bluntly.  
  
Squall didn't even need to ask before Zell replied. "Yeah, I'm going to join too. Sounds really fun, I bet I'm gonna get pretty damn far too. Been doin' nothin' but trainin'." His last few words were short and excited.  
  
"Yeah." Squall replied. He sheathed his sword, and turned to walk away. "I'll see you later." He heard Zell yell out a goodbye, and a few more words, but Squall was already in his own world.  
  
Hours later...  
  
As I lay in bed beside my beloved, I once again found myself thinking about the feelings. Oh god, the feelings I've felt lately. Rinoa stirred besides me, her hand moving across my bare chest. It was late, and once again, I had insomnia. She was so beautiful in slumber, and I had no intention to wake her. Her blue nightdress lay sprawled over the covers, and it was apparent to me that we had fallen asleep with the lights on. Again. Ruffles, our cat, was laying at the foot of the bed. Whatever. I didn't care about that little nuisance.  
  
Groaning with frustration, I got out of bed. I made my way through our house, and sat on my couch. As I sat there, reflecting, the last moments of the battle for time came back to me.  
  
"Squall, I'm so sorry, I can't fight anymore. . . I'm. . . sorry." Rinoa spoke with sorrow as she collapsed. She was the final to fall. Around me laid the unconscious bodies of my companions. They were not dead, thank Hyne. But if I didn't do something, they would be, as would the world.  
  
All of us, all six of us. It was so hard to believe. Yet Ultimecia stood, undaunted by the numbers we brought to bear. When Zell, Quistis, and Irvine rushed her, they were blasted into the darkness and desperation around us. With a snap of her fingers, she defeated some of the strongest warriors in Garden. As Rinoa, Selphie and myself engaged her, Selphie managed to get a hit in before Ultimecia snapped her like a twig. She stood frozen in time, victim of a never ending stop spell. Rinoa and myself were the only two that stood a chance. Rinoa's stamina was massacred by the spells of our foe. Only her own powers kept her alive. And here I stood. Alone, surrounded by darkness, and the last rays of hope disappearing from our clutching, flailing grasps. With us, the world would perish. But I wouldn't go down. Not here, not without a fight. I steeled myself for the charge. The final charge of Squall Leonhart, Gunblade Warrior and last hope of the world. I got three steps before she tossed me backwards, as if she was toying with me like a cat and a mouse.  
  
As I struggled to my feet, I sensed something different. I felt Rinoa. I felt my friends. I felt the world. Power coursed through me. Unknown power, unmatchable power. I knew it was my chance. The swirling miasma about me never stopped changing, but I knew something had to. I had to get out of here. Ever feel like there is no light at the end of the tunnel? That's how I felt then and there. Fuck, I thought I was going to die. But then my legs carried me forwards. My arms held my blade, and my eyes saw Ultimecia's power, where I could hit her. And hit her I did. I weaved in and out of her spells, and by the time she realized something was wrong, it was too late.  
  
I performed Lionheart. I performed an attack that destroyed Ultimecia in one single hit. As she fell, the hopes were rekindled. And the world was saved.  
  
And I dwelt on these feelings this night. And I dwelt on the feelings of fear. A shadow was growing in the east. I sensed a power, a great, unmatchable power. It was like Ultimecia, but stronger. I knew that something was different, for when my blade destroyed the ultimate Sorceress, I gained some of her power unto myself. So to speak, I am the first Sorcerer, the first male sorceress (erm, sorcerer) in all history, save for the husband of Hyne herself. And a point to this, I knew of bad omens. This was not going to be good. 


End file.
